Voice Perfect
by RufusPrime54
Summary: Beca goes through with her choice and leaves the Bellas before the world championships. She builds a life with Jessie and moves to LA. Five years into the future and she is a successful music producer and has been invited to be a mentor on the Voice. But will she be ready for who auditions on the show. Rated T for possible language
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Retreat before World Championships**

"Okay," Becca said, finally fed up with the group. "I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on besides this group."

"Okay," Chloe retorted. "Why would you keep something like that from us."

"Cause you're obsessed, all of you!" Beca yelled. "We are graduating and the only one thinking about life after the Bellas is me. I mean look at Emily, she legit wrote a song and none of you care about that because it's an original and because it lost that stupid riff off."

"What's wrong with focusing on the Bellas?" Chloe yelled right back. "This has been my family for the last seven years."

"Yeah because you're too scared to leave," Beca retorted. "Sack up dude."

"Okay," Chloe said. "So you've been lying to us for a year and now you are going to just flake out before World's."

"Oh my God," Beca said, exasperated. "Enough about the World's. That's it, I'm outta here."

Beca turned on her heel and started walking towards the tent where her stuff was.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said. "You're just going to leave now?"

"We all have to eventually Chloe," Beca said. "It might as well be now."

Beca turned back around again and started walking towards where the rest of the Bellas were sitting. She walked straight up to Emily and said,

"You're song is really great from what little portion that I have heard," Beca said softly, anger gone in her voice. "I'm willing to produce your song for the record company, give me a call if you are interested."

She saw Emily's eyes light up and Beca smiled and turned to walk away. Nothing was stopping her as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Fine then," Chloe yelled. "We don't need you anyway!"

Beca simply flipped her off and didn't turn her head around again. She finally got to the tent and gathered up all of her things. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry right and there. The Bellas had been her comfort, other than Jessie, for the last four years. She hated to think that she wasted that time, but it was the only thing that was going through her head at the moment. She walked out of the tent and walked over to the road that was outside the camp. She unlocked her cell phone and dialed Jessie's number. After a couple rings he picked up.

"Becaw," Jessie said as he answered the call.

"Hey," Beca said weakly, her voice catching with the word.

Jessie knew her better than almost anyone, so he immediately noticed the difference.

"What's wrong," he asked, worriedly.

"Can you come pick me up from the retreat I told you about?" Beca said. "I need a ride."

"You're in luck," Jessie said. "We are on our way to Lincoln center right now, we can swing by on our way there but you will have to come to the National Championships."

"That's fine," Beca said. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Okay Beca," Jessie said softly. "We will be there soon."

"Thanks," Beca said and she ended the call.

Beca put her face in her hands and let the tears flow slowly. She didn't want to cry to hard and have the Trebles see her like this. She would save that for only when Jessie could see and comfort her. She heard footsteps behind her and refused to turn around.

"Go away Chloe," Beca mummered and still didn't look back.

"Chloe isn't here," Amy said. "Just regular old Fat Amy."

Beca looked up at Amy and just met her gaze.

"Beca," Amy said. "Please don't go. Chloe can't run this by herself. I can only do so much with my talented body and strong mind."

"Amy," Beca said. "I'm just done with this. I can't be involved with this anymore. I have a golden opportunity for my future here."

"I know," Amy said. "I will admit that. Just promise me that we can remain friends?"

"Of course Amy," Beca said, standing up. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

She walked over and gave Amy a hug. Amy was surprised to say the least. Beca rarely showed physical emotion to anyone except Jessie. She returned the hug no less and let go when the Treble bus pulled up. Beca wiped her eyes and walked over to gather her stuff.

"I'll call you, okay?" Beca said to Amy before getting on the bus.

"You better," Amy replied.

Beca smile and began to climb on before she stopped. She turned back around to Amy.

"Hey," Beca said. "Don't hide your feelings for Bumper, you could regret that decision later."

Amy just nodded and Beca climbed on board. She immediately went to Jessie's side and sat down next to him.

"You okay," Jessie asked softly.

"Later," Becca whispered and turned towards the rest of the Trebles. "So," Beca said turning back into her snarky attitude. "What have you Treble nerds planned for tonight?"

 **Lincoln Center**

"Jessie," Beca said nervously. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Beca and the Trebles were standing backstage in the Lincoln Center. Jessie had an idea after telling Beca what the plan was for the Trebles and that plan was to put her into the show. He wanted her to sing the Cups song she performed at auditions her freshman year. They got it cleared by the judges and officials of the championships because Beca quit the Bellas, so she was able to compete. Now she was standing backstage with one of the small red blazers that the Trebles were known for.

"Absolutely," Jessie said. "This will take your mind off things. Think of it as your swan song, this will propel you into life after college, and I will be there every step of the way."

Beca smiled and hugged him tight. Jessie returned the favor and whispered to Beca,

"You know that blazer makes you look even sexier, right?"

"Play your cards right and you could be seeing it a lot more," Beca said with a sly grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessie said, kissing her on the lips.

"Two minutes Trebles," the stage manager said to the group and Jessie called them all into a huddle.

"Alright guys," Jessie said. "This is the last hurrah for just about everyone. Now that we don't have the Bellas to compete with, no offense Beca, we pretty much got this in the bag. Everyone good with our new addition to the set and to the group?"

All of the guys let out a whoop of appreciation and Beca smiled.

"Sounds like a resounding yes," Jessie said. "Alright guys, and lady, let's bring the pain."

All of the Trebles ran on stage and Beca stayed behind. She wasn't due on for a couple of minutes into the set.

 _(Music to listen to: Best of 2013 mashup by Anthem Lights)_

The guys got into a big square to start and the beginning of the song began to start with burst of light and the entire group to go into harmonized singing.

 _Baby, you a song_

 _You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

After that they all moved around with Jessie taking the first solo.

 _In the beginning_

 _I never thought it would be you_

 _When we were chillin' and smiling in the photobooth_

 _We got closer_

 _Soon you were eating off my spoon_

 _And coming over and we would talk all afternoon_

Benji then jumped into the mix and started banging out a solo of his own.

 _And it's dark in a cold December_

 _I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken, I will mend you_

 _And I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

The suddenly both Jessie and Benji jumped into a harmonized singing. Beca smiled, knowing that this was truly going to win the championship, even without her singing. It was nice to know that even when she beat these guys the past three years, that they were so open to her. Suddenly, leaving the Bellas didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

 _Tonight take me to the other side_

 _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

 _Just take me to the other side_

 _I see that sissy look in your eyes_

 _And I know we ain't friends anymore_

 _If we walk down this road_

 _We'll be lovers for sure_

 _So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

 _And take me to the other side_

Then a new guy jumped in to take a solo, Kyle. At least Beca thought his name was Kyle.

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done_

 _I think I love you better now_

Wow, Beca thought. This guy has a great voice. This will mean good things for the future of the Trebles, because he was only a freshman. Then all of the Trebles jumped in for the next part.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Benji stepped up to take his second solo and nailed it perfectly.

 _I really wanna love somebody_

 _I really wanna dance the night away_

 _I know we're only half way there_

 _But you take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

Jessie then jumped back out to take his second solo.

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity_

Surprisingly, Kyle got a second solo. Beca had only been informed of the song list, not the soloists.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _It makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

Beca took a deep breath and readied herself. There was only one more verse until she went on stage. Jessie and Kyle began to sing the next verse which was a call and response of their earlier solos.

 _Jessie: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_

 _Kyle: (I want you to stay)_

 _Jessie: If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity_

 _Kyle: (I want you to stay)_

Then the lights went down as the Trebles held that last note. Beca walked on stage and took her position in center stage. She took a deep breath and the spotlight illuminated her face. There were plenty of screams of joy and gasps that she could hear, but she was able to sing anyway.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round_

Jessie joined her on the next part in perfect harmony.

 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

Benji and Kyle joined in for the next part, giving them a nice four part harmony.

 _And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow whaddya say?_

Then Beca took the solo softly again.

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

All of the Trebles joined in for the last part in a soft harmony.

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The Trebles let the last note hang for a while before speeding up the tempo for the grande finale.

 _Na na na na na na na, hey, hey, hey_

 _Na na na na na na na, hey, hey, hey, hey, Treblemakers_

Jessie then took to center stage, while Beca moved to the side, providing background sounds where she was told to.

 _Can we go back_

 _This is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night_

 _We'll fight till it's over_

 _So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

Then all the Trebles joined in for the last final verse

 _Can we go back_

 _This is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night_

 _We'll fight till it's over_

 _So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

After the last note ended, the crowd erupted into cheers. All of the Trebles bowed and received numerous more adulation. Jessie then walked in front of everyone and managed to calm down the crowd.

"Thank you," Jessie said. "Thank you. Now as you may have noticed, we had a special guest singer. Beca, please come forward."

Beca was giving Jessie a death glare, trying not draw attention to herself. Unfortunately the Trebles were on his side and basically pushed Beca to the front of the stage, Benji being the force behind it.

"I think you all know who this is," Jessie said to the crowd, which in turn, erupted into cheers. "Yes indeed, Beca has ended her acapella career as a Treblemaker, which in my book is a win."

The crowd cheered some more and Beca blushed at all of the attention that she was getting.

"Now everyone," Jessie said. "Since we are the final act, I have a planned encore that will not be scored, but the judges have given me permission to do. So are you ready?"

Deafening screams could be heard throughout Lincoln Center, but Beca had a look of confusion on her face. Jessie hadn't told her about any encore, so she was wondering if she should leave the stage. She started inching towards the exit before Jessie caught her hand.

"Oh no you don't" Jessie said. "This song is just for you. You are to stand right here. Trebles, plan Becaw."

All of the Trebles moved towards the middle of the stage and grouped up. The began the soft melody to a song that Beca recognized immediately. Jessie walked out to the front of the group and his eyes never left Beca's.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

Beca's eyes widened as she saw what was happening/

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

Beca's hands immediately went to cup over her mouth as Jessie began to walk slowly over to her. The Trebles were backing him up, all with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

Jessie had reacher her at this point and took her hand. Beca felt tears rolling from her eyes.

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _'Cause I have you,_

 _Girl, I have you_

 _To get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be better, better_

 _That day when..._

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _(I'll get down on one knee)_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me, baby?_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

Jessie at this point got down onto one knee as he finished the song and began to dig in his pocket.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

Jessie pulled out a tiny velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring. The girls in the crowd started screaming and Beca looked down on him in awe.

"Rebeca Mitchell," Jessie said into the microphone. "From the first time I sang to you, till now, I knew that you were something special. Something that I knew I would regret, if I didn't do anything about my feelings. So, will you take this acapella singing, movie nerd. More importantly, will you marry me?"

Beca choked out a laugh and said through her tears of joy, "Yes."

 ** _A/N_**

There it is, the first installment of this brand new story.

I hope you guys like this new idea, and don't worry, this was basically an extended prologue. Next chapter will jump about five years into the future and I will fill in plot details there.

If you have questions, PM me or leave it in the reviews and I promise to answer them to the best of my abilities

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes and follows are always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

Hey guys, just a quick public service announcement. I totally spaced on two thing last chapter. The first is that I just realized that I spelled Jesse's name wrong, so it is fixed this chapter and will be for the rest of the stories. The second being that I didn't list the songs I used for the last chapter, so I'm going to do that here in order of appearance.

 **Cruis- Florida Georgia Line**

 **The Other Side- Jason Derulo**

 **Lego House- Ed Sheeran**

 **Everything had Changed- Taylor Swift (feat. Ed Sheeran)**

 **Love Somebody- Maroon 5**

 **Clarity- Zedd Lyrics**

 **Stay- Rihanna**

 **Cups- Anna Kendrick**

 **Can't Hold Us- Macklemore**

 **Marry Me- Jason Derulo**

Whew, that was a lot of songs. Well without further delay, here is the next chapter

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _5 years later_**

Beca groaned as she woke at 7 am in the morning. She awkwardly sat up, her large stomach getting in the way. She started to stand, having to go to the bathroom again, because of the child that was inside of her. Jesse stirred next to her and looked up from the pillow.

"Beca," he said groggily. "What are you doing up? It's still early?"

"Your daughter won't let me sleep past 7 without me having to pee," Beca said sarcastically, waddling over to the master bathroom.

Jesse started to laugh and Beca shot him a glare. Jesse saw this and only started to laugh harder, which broke through Beca's defenses and caused her to smile.

"Ha ha," Beca said. "Make fun of the pregnant lady."

"Yep," Jesse said, getting up and walking over to her. "But only because she is so beautiful. I'm going to go make breakfast. My girl has a very big day in front of her."

"Nerd," Beca said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"I love you too," Jesse called as he entered the hallway.

Beca smiled and walked into the bathroom. She started to think about how they got to this point in their life. It all started after the Trebles won the National Championship her senior year in college. After that, she moved out of the Bella house and into a room with Jesse, which the Trebles had no problem with because they were engaged, and she technically a Treble. She lost touch with all of the Bellas except for Amy, Emily, and Cynthia Rose. She still hadn't spoken to Chloe since that day at the retreat. Amy and Beca were still great friends, and Beca called her almost every other day to chat. She was living with Bumper in New York, where Amy was doing a modeling career because, as Amy quoted, why not? Emily was Beca's first produced song hit. Her original work "Flashlight" won the respect and trust from the music producer in the station that she interned with, so much so that he offered her a job in their sister studio in Los Angeles. The song was a chart topper, and Emily decided to keep pursuing a music career, writing songs whenever she could. The best thing was that she always came to Beca. She was a little sore at first because without Beca, the Bellas lost the World Championships by a landslide to Das Sound Machine. Eventually though, Emily called and asked if the offer still stood. When Beca got to LA, she had the perfect idea for a song and the next singer. She called up Cynthia Rose, who had just gotten married in Maine, and asked if she wanted to record a song for her studio. Cynthia agreed and not long after that, Beca had her second chart topper with "Crazy Youngsters." After that, Beca was on a roll, have numerous more deals with Emily, Snoop Dog, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, and Bruno Mars. She quickly rose to fame and became the best music producer in LA. She eventually was able to open up her own producing studio called "Flashlight Records."

Jesse was finally able to become a composer and start composing movies. He got a deal with Marvel, and is scheduled to produce all of their phase three of the Marvel movies, beginning with Captain America: Civil War. The couple had accumulated enough money to buy a small country, but they lived modestly. It wasn't Beca's style to spend money willy nilly, so they had a nice 4 bedroom house in a gated community, just outside of LA. They had just had their five year anniversary when Beca found out that she was pregnant. She was currently 4 months in when she was offered a spot on being a mentor on the hit TV show, The Voice. Jesse had been ecstatic because that was his favorite TV show ever since college. That is probably the only reason that Beca accepted the invitation for the 15th season of The Voice. The producers for the TV show wanted to keep their new mentor a secret, so she was getting her formal introduction tonight in the first episode. She wasn't nervous, but she had a weird feeling about it. She smiled though because her life was better than she could ever hope for. She finished in the bathroom and started to walk downstairs to where the smell of breakfast was luring her.

 ** _Apartment in downtown LA_**

Chloe awoke in the morning with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today was the day of redemption in her singing career. She had waited 5 years for this chance, and now she had been accepted to sing on the season premiere of The Voice. She cringed as she remembers the last time she sang.

 _(Flashback to Worlds)_

 _"Where is tiny mouse?" Kommissar asked to the Bellas before they went on stage._

 _"She left," Chloe said indignantly. "But we don't need her to kick your asses all over the stage."_

 _"Oh," Kommissar responded. "That is delightful. We should really send her a fruit basket."_

 _"Ooo," Pieter said. "Yum yum."_

 _"You see Bellas," Kommissar said. "Tiny mouse would have been the only one to beat us. Without her, you are all lost puppies."_

 _Chloe didn't have any words to say, mostly because she couldn't form any words._

 _"Good luck Bellas," Kommissar said before walking on stage_

 _(End Flashback)_

Das Sound Machine's mix of My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark and All I Do is Win completely torched the Bellas and the rest of the groups on stage. It wasn't the comments that burned Chloe the most though. It was that she knew Kommissar was right, they needed Beca. She hadn't spoken to Beca since then, and she regrets it every day. She developed a crush on Beca their years in college, and tried to express that feeling at the retreat. It was subtle, saying that she didn't do enough experimenting in college, and either Beca didn't notice or she rejected her. The problem was, is that Chloe never lost that feeling for her. She saw what a big success that Beca had become. Anyone who paid attention to the news knew who Beca was, and no matter how many people she has been with in the last 5 years, she never lost that feeling. She took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for tonight. She knew what song she was going to sing, a song near and dear to her heart.

 **7 pm, The Voice Stage**

 **Beca**

Beca was sitting off stage with Jesse, who was in awe. She had already introduced him to the three other mentors; Blake Shelton, Adam Levine, and Usher. Jesse was a well known movie composer, but he still acted like a teenage girl in front of these guys. Beca didn't mind, that is just who he is. They were about ready to start the show and at the start of the season, the mentors each sang a part of a song to the live studio audience. She was due to come on behind stage because they had still kept her as a secret.

"You ready?" Jesse asked.

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. She looked over to Jesse and smiled when she saw his.

"When was the last time you performed live," Jesse asked.

"Five years ago," Beca said with a smile. "The best day of my life."

"Ah," Jesse said. "Now I remember. You still haven't told me what song you are opening with."

"Well," Beca said with a smile. "I'm just about to go on, so you will just have to wait and see."

The lights went down on the stage and a pre recorded video started playing with the three mentors that were already known, doing a small bit.

"Good luck babe," Jesse said, standing up to go to his seat. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said, giving him a quick kiss.

Jesse moved off the stage and to his seat. Beca then turned and watched the pre recorded bit.

 _Blake: What's up guys?_

 _Adam: Living the life of a champion._

 _Blake: Just because you won last year doesn't mean that this year will be the same._

 _Adam: Oh it will, trust me._

 _Usher: Now guys, we all know that I'm going to win this year._

 _Blake: You wish, this is the year of Blake._

 _Adam: Not to ruin this fun conversation that we are having, but aren't we supposed to meet our new mentor here._

 _Usher: You know the producers wanted to keep it a secret to the opener._

 _Blake: But this is the opener.._

 _Usher: I guess we are going to find out..NOW_

The lights went black again and the introductions began.

 **Chloe**

Chloe was so nervous sitting backstage. She was scheduled to go last, and she couldn't help but think the worst about what was going to happen. What if no one wanted her? What if the new mentor was really mean? What would Usher say? She wanted him as a mentor so bad, and she knew she had to knock it out of the park to get him. She sat there watching the pre-recorded bit and they still didn't give any clue to who was the new judge. She stared intently at the screen they had backstage for the introductions. The mentors would be introduced and then they would sing a portion of a song.

 _First off, he is a 5 time champion of The Voice, back again to defend his title. The lead singer of Maroon 5, Adam Levine._

Adam came onstage and immediately went into one of the best Maroon 5 songs that was ever published.

 _Just shoot for the stars_

 _If it feels right_

 _And aim for my heart_

 _If you feel like_

 _And take me away and make it OK_

 _I swear I'll behave_

 _You wanted control_

 _So we waited_

 _I put on a show_

 _Now I make it_

 _You say I'm a kid_

 _My ego is big_

 _I don't give a shit_

 _And it goes like this_

 _Take me by the tongue_

 _And I'll know you_

 _Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

 _And I'll show you_

 _All the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

The announcer came on again to introduce the next mentor.

 _Returning, a six time The Voice champion. He has 15 number one chart toppers and been nominated for 5 grammy awards, Blake Shelton._

Blake walked out from the crowd, singing one of his most well known hits

 _Oh man, you've gotta watch where you're stepping around here_

 _Yeah I got a friend in New York City_

 _He's never heard of Connway Twitty_

 _Don't know nothing about grits and greens_

 _Never been south of Queens_

 _But he flew down here on a business trip_

 _I took him honky tonkin' and that was it_

 _He took to it like a pig to mud, like a cow to cud_

 _We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

 _No matter where you from you just can't hide it_

 _And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

 _You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw!_

 _When you see them pretty little country queens_

 _Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

 _Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

 _Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

The lights flash bright as a figure comes from stage right and the music picks up.

 _Returning to try and claim a second win for his team. 8 time Grammy winner, Usher._

Usher walked on stage with flashing lights and began to sing one of his best songs.

 _So we back in the club_

 _Get that bodies rocking from side to side_

 _Thank God the week is done_

 _I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

 _Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

 _No control of my body_

 _Ain't I seen you before?_

 _I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

 _Gonna get you right_

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Chloe held her breath as the final and new judge was going to be announced.

 **Beca**

Beca took a deep breath and walked onto center stage where the lights were down, waiting for her introduction.

 _And finally, the brand new judge for this year. This girl is a 4 time acapella national champion and has engineered the best music studio in LA to date, Beca Swanson_

Beca took a deep voice and started to sing as the fans went crazy

 _I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kinda boring_

 _Need something that I can confess_

 _'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 _Thought you saw me wink, no_

 _I've been on the brink, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Beca ended her song there and the crowd went absolutely insane. All of the other mentors flocked around her and gave her big hugs around, and Beca knew that she was going to have some fun this season.

 **Chloe**

 _Beca Swanson_

The words rang through her head time and time again. As she listened to Beca sing _Secrets_ she noticed that she hadn't lost a touch in her singing voice. Sure, she found out that the day that Beca left the Bellas, she joined the Trebles and won another national title, but she didn't expect her to still be this good. She had spent all of her years producing music, not singing. She was also shocked that Beca would be a mentor. Sure that is basically what she did, but she never thought that Beca would go to TV with it. She got even more nervous than she already was and didn't know if she would still be able to go on.

 **Beca**

After all of the cheering died down, the mentors made their way over to the stage, all having witty banter between the four of them. Most of that banter was questions directed at Beca.

"So Beca," Adam said. "It's looked like you have gained a little weight since the last time you were seen on TV a couple of months ago, huh."

"First off," Beca said. "Never talk about a woman's weight like that."

The crowd started laughing and Blake was dying in his chair.

"Secondly," Beca said. "I'm not fat, I'm just pregnant."

The crowd screamed in adulation and Beca looked out into the audience with a fake look of apathey on her face.

"Hey everyone settle down," Beca said. "I'm just having a baby, not being elected president."

That got the rest of the mentors laughing really good and Beca smiled to herself.

"So," Usher said. "Acapella huh."

"Yeah, don't judge," Beca said. "As far as I know, I'm the only female to win four national championships and that is where I met my husband, who by the way is the biggest nerd in the world."

That got the crowd laughing again and the judges chuckled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Blake asked.

"His name is Jesse," Beca said. "And he is a composer for Marvel Studios and other stuff."

"Wait wait wait," Adam said. "Your husband is the composer for the biggest box office money making company today?"

"Yeah," Beca said nonchalantly. "But it's superhero movies, so that makes him a super nerd."

All of the judges started laughing again and Beca looked into the crowd and found Jesse. He was dying at Beca's humor at his job and she blew a kiss to him in the audience.

"Well then," Usher said. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

All of the judges nodded and blind auditions began.

 **Chloe**

Chloe was now visibly shaking. Beca had been more harsh on anyone than she would have thought. She still hadn't pressed that button, and the other mentors were joking about it with her.

"You know Beca," Adam said. "The object of this is to have people on your team."

"Oh I'm aware," Beca said, sipping on her water. "I just want winners."

The crowd ooohed and the judges bursted out laughing.

"Chloe," the stage manager said. "You're on."

Chloe nodded and started to walk onto the dark stage. The judges chairs were turned and she remembered the one that Beca was sitting in.

"This appears to be the last audition for today," Blake said. "Make it count!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Chloe took a deep breath and started to sing.

 **Beca**

Beca was so far unimpressed by the singers they had. She would never sign any of them to her studio, so she sure as hell wouldn't take them here. They had come to the last performer, and Beca hoped that she was good. Otherwise in the next blind auditions, she would have to gather her entire team there.

The music came on and she listened to the voice intently.

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

Beca got the strange feeling that she knew this voice from somewhere. She couldn't place it at the time, but this girl was getting into the song.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Beca's hand flexed to the button, but she didn't press it yet, though the crowd thought she was going to. All of the other mentors still hadn't moved their hand.

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 **Chloe**

She was starting to freak out. None of the mentors had hit the button yet, but she knew that one was close, she heard that from the crowd. She still kept pumping out the lyrics, hoping to will the mentors into picking her.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 **Beca**

This girl had talent, sure. But was it enough to gain her pressing the button. She looked over to the other judges who looked unimpressed. They didn't see the potential there, but Beca was starting to formulate a plan.

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

At the last second, Beca's hand shot out as she pressed the button for the first time in her career. The problem was, that Usher also shot his hand out and pressed the button. They both turned and once Beca saw who the singer was, her heart was caught in her throat.

Chloe.

 **Chloe**

She did it. She managed to get two mentors to press the button. What she wasn't expecting was that Beca was going to be one of those people. As Beca's chair turned around, Chloe saw her eyes widen and her mouth open in a gasp. The other mentors who didn't pick her, had their chairs turned around and they gazed at the redhead on center stage.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Adam said to Chloe.

"Chloe Beale," Chloe answered, finally tearing her eyes off Beca.

"How old are you?" Blake asked.

"30 years old," Chloe said.

"Nice girl," Usher said, and that made Chloe blush.

Beca had still not managed to say anything and Chloe wondered why.

"Beca," Usher said. "Would you like to persuade her to join your team first, or would you like me to beat you now."

Beca chuckled at that, finally snapping out of her trance.

"Be my guest," Beca said and the crowd laughed.

"Alright then," Usher said. "Suit yourself."

Usher turned to Chloe and Beca watched Usher as he started talking to Chloe.

"Alright Chloe," Usher said. "I think that I would be a good mentor for you because I see some potential there. You have the talent to sing soft ballads, but I see a girl that can part, and you are one of those girls. So, I know that you can master both, and under my guide, you will win the competition with that."

Chloe blushed at Usher's words and said, "Thank you," into the microphone.

Usher then turned to Beca who turned to face Chloe.

"Well," Beca said, propping her feet up awkwardly on the table in front of her due to her pregnancy. "I'm gonna make this quick because my feet are killing me and I'm the obvious choice. I feel that I am at an advantage because I do know you better than Usher does right now. I can see what talents that you have and I can progress those. I also see your faults and can help you fix them. If you noticed, I hadn't pressed my button tonight because I have the best ear for talent in the world. That should be enough to persuade you."

Adam and Blake laughed at Beca's comeback to Usher, while Beca just smirked at Usher and then back to Chloe.

"Well Chloe," Adam said. "You have a choice in front of you. Will it be Usher or Beca?"

The crowd started shouting out names that Chloe should choose but she was shutting them out, wheels turning in her head. She had her original dream mentor at her disposal, and then she had Beca. She weighed the pros and cons of choosing Beca. It would be awkward at first, but she felt that she could get into a comfortable rhythm again. But with Usher, she could get right to work, but Usher didn't have quite the credentials that Beca had producing, and that was a big deal here.

"This is a tough one," Chloe said. "I'm torn between you guys. But I think I'm going to go with, Beca."

The crowd interrupted into cheers as Beca stood up gingerly and walked over to Chloe with a big smile on her face. She wrapped Chloe into a big hug and Chloe melted in her arms. She finally felt like one again, smelling the scent of Beca and feeling her in her grasp. She couldn't be more at home. That is, until Beca dropped a bomb that shattered Chloe,

"This doesn't change anything."

 ** _A/N_**

There it is the latest installment.

Well it certainly looks like there are still some hard feelings between the two former Bellas, but will that get in the way of Chloe's chances in the competition? And what of Chloe's feelings for Beca? How will that work in their relationship? Stay tuned to find out.

 **Songs:**

 **Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5**

 **Hillbilly Bone- Blake Shelton**

 **DJ Got us Falling in Love Again- Usher**

 **Secrets- OneRepublic**

 **Titanium- David Guetta**

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

Hey guys, just a quick disclaimer. First off, there is some language in this chapter, not a lot, but a little. Next is that I am currently working on trying to understand the actual show of The Voice, so there might be some kinks where I tweak the competition to keep the focus on Beca and the gang. The last thing is that this is a Beca/Jesse story. There will be elements of affection from Chloe, but that's all it will be. Well enough with my ramblings, enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 3**

Beca was sitting in her dressing room, waiting for Chloe to get done with her post audition interview so she could set up a rehearsal time with her. Beca still was in awe that Chloe showed up now in her life, when everything was perfect. She regretted pushing the button as soon as she did it. With anyone else with that voice, Beca could turn them into a champion. Chloe however, had a past with Beca that wasn't beneficial to her cause. Beca wasn't going to be nice with this, she was going to play it music producer style. She was lost in thought when someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine," Beca said, calming down. "I was just thinking deeply."

"About Chloe?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded.

Jesse sat down next to her and pulled her into a one armed hug. Beca smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"How are you going to play it?" Jesse asked softly.

"Music producer style," Beca answered. "What a professional would do."

"No fluffy stuff then," Jesse said.

"Nope," Beca replied. "Straight business."

"Well," Jesse said. "I have something that I think might cheer you up."

"What?" Becca asked with a grin.

"If I may introduce," Jesse said, standing up and walking over to the door that led to Beca's dressing room. "The Italian Stalion, Benji Balboa!"

Benji walked in and Beca jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my god," she squealed. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm great," Benji said, returning the hug. "They just have had me on tour forever, and I made it back in town just for this."

Benji had become a professional magician, and one of the best around the states. A entertainment producer had picked him up and got him on a year tour.

"I'm so glad you're here," Beca said, pulling back.

"I'm glad to be here," Benji said with a smile. "How far are you along?" he asked, referring to her stomach.

"About four months," Beca said, and she guided his hands down to her stomach.

"Wow," Benji said. "I remember when Jesse called me to tell the good news. I couldn't get a word in for an entire hour he was so excited."

Beca looked over to Jesse with a grin who blushed in response.

"I was excited," Jesse said sheepishly.

"Nerd," Beca said teasingly, causing Jesse to give her one of his trademark warm smiles that made Beca melt inside.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Beca walked over to get it. Jesse and Benji moved over to the couches that were in her room and began to talk about the movies that Jesse was composing for.

Nerds, Beca thought as she opened the door. Standing there was the redhead herself, Chloe.

"Hi," Chloe said, nervously.

"Hey," Beca said. "Come on in."

Chloe walked in and Beca shut the door. Beca started walking towards the sitting area where Benji and Jesse were.

"Hey," she said to her husband and the magician. "Benji out of my spot and you can only remain if you stop talking about superman or whatever."

"Captain America and Iron Man," Jesse corrected. "And fine."

Benji got up from his spot on the couch next to Jesse and Beca took it, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Benji moved to a chair across from the couch and the only remaining chair was next to Benji. Beca let out a sigh of relief as her feet were finally off the ground.

"Need a foot rub?" Jesse asked with a chuckle.

"If you do, I will love you forever," Beca said.

"Deal," Jesse said and began to slide off her shoes.

Chloe didn't know why, but that comment hurt her deeply. She saw that Beca was pregnant and obviously head over heels with Jesse. She wanted to be the one to give Beca a foot rub, have Beca be the one to love her forever.

"Chloe," Beca said, loudly.

"Hmm, what?" Chloe said, snapping out of her deep thought.

"I've said your name like three times," Beca said. "Sit down, we have some things to discuss."

"RIght," Chloe said.

Chloe went and sat down next to Benji on a chair opposite of the couch. Beca had the look of pure comfort as Jesse was giving her a foot rub.

"This is like, the best thing you have ever done for me," Beca said to Jesse.

"I gave you a foot rub two days ago and you said the same thing," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Well that event has been replaced," Beca said with a smile and then looked to Chloe.

"Alright Chloe," Beca said. "First thing you need to know is that I am approaching this like any music producer would. You're going to go through all the training and tests that I have, and then I will pick music that I think best suits you. My choices are suggestions, based on what I think is best. You have the last decision on what you will sing. You have to make the decision as quick as possible. We will go through 1 to 2 days of training, and then I will have a song suggestion. If you don't like it, then you can pick a song. But know that after those two days of training, we will not have another rehearsal until you pick your song. That way I know what I am working with and so do you. You have the potential to win this competition if you listen to me. Any questions?"

"Not about the competition," Chloe said softly.

Beca sighed, knowing that she would have to do this sooner than later.

"Alright," Beca said. "My actions after I quit the Bellas speak louder than words. I won another national title, became the luckiest girl in the world after being proposed to, finished my degree, got Emily a number one chart topper, secured a job in LA, got another number one chart topper with Cynthia Rose, opened up my own studio, got pregnant, and now I'm here."

Chloe looked like a kicked puppy and Beca knew that might have been a little harsh, but she was still angry at the redhead, even after all these years.

"Hey guys," Beca said to the two boys. "Can you give us some alone time?"

"Sure," Jesse said. "I'll go get the car. I promised Jesse that he could stay with us tonight."

"That's fine," Beca said. "Just know that you will be finishing this foot rub later."

"Yes ma'am," Jesse said, standing up and giving Beca a quick kiss. "Text me when you're ready and I'll pull the car around."

"Love you," Beca said as Jesse started to walk out of the room.

"Love you too," Jesse said as he walked out of the room with Benji.

This simple interaction with husband and wife hit Chloe the hardest in the heart. She wanted all of that, but she knew that she could never have it. Once Jesse and Benji were out of the room, Beca turned to Chloe.

"Spill," Beca said towards her. "Yell, scream, talk, say what you have to say."

Chloe took a deep breath and started in her talk softly.

"Why did you leave?" Chloe asked.

"I thought that part was obvious," Beca said sarcastically. "You all were taking that competition too seriously and I was too for a while. I realized that this wasn't why I got into this in the first place. So, I left."

"But you went and sang in another competition that night," Chloe said, her voice raising this time.

Beca's voice remained soft as she replied, "Because Jesse asked me too. Turns out, that night was the best of my life."

"So you only did it because Jesse asked you to?" Chloe spat, getting angry now. "You betrayed the Bellas for a man."

"For one there was no Bellas," Beca said, now getting a little angry. "Secondly, that man is my husband, and I would do anything for him."

"Like walk out on your friends," Chloe asked.

"I'm still in contact with my friends," Beca said and it was like a slap to the face to Chloe.

Chloe just sat back in amazement at the words Beca said. She wasn't even her friend anymore? What did Chloe do to deserve this? She only expressed passion for what she did.

"Okay," Beca said. "We are done now. First rehearsal is tomorrow at my studio at 10 am. The theme for your first competition is country, and I want to beat Blake. So, if you would so kindly leave so I can as well."

"One more thing," Chloe said, standing up as Beca did. "I have been holding this in since the last time we were together."

"Well sack up and tell me," Beca said exasperatedly.

Chloe didn't so much tell as show. She walked right up to Beca, grabbed her head, and brought her lips to Beca's. The kiss surprised Beca so much that it took her a while to react. When she did, she took both of her hands and pushed Chloe away roughly. Chloe only had enough time to react before a hand slapped her hard across the face.

"Get the fuck out of here," Beca hissed.

"Beca I-," before she was cut off by Beca's hand and a voice from behind.

"I believe my wife told you to leave," Jesse said, opening the door.

Beca was glaring daggers at Chloe, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Chloe quickly ran out of the room, leaving Beca and Jesse alone.

"Jesse," Beca said. "You know that I didn't-," before she was cut off.

"Don't worry, I saw," Jesse said. "She made an unexpected move on you. You gave her what she had coming. Remind me to never piss you off."

"I thought you would know that by now," Beca said, walking over to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"It's nice to be reminded every once in awhile," Jesse said which made Beca laugh. "Now, c'mon. We have to fight through the press to get to the car."

Beca nodded and walked out of the dressing room, one arm still wrapped around Jesse. They made their way through the mass of reporters and to the crowd that Benji was standing by.

"And I thought that I was a big deal," Benji commented and Beca laughed.

Jesse climbed into the driver's seat and Beca went to sit in the passenger side. Benji hopped into the back seat, and they made their way back to the house.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Chloe can't believe what she just did. Moving through the crowds who were screaming her name, she should feel adulation. Instead she felt the stinging on her cheek where Beca's hand had connected. Chloe was at a complete loss with herself. Should she even show up tomorrow for rehearsal? Whatever strings of friendships that she still had with Beca were completely shattered now. With one simple kiss, they were over. Chloe finally managed to get through the mobs of reporters and drive away in her car, towards her apartment.

 **Swanson House**

"Oh my god Jesse, you're hands are magic," Beca said outloud, sitting on her bed.

"You know," Jesse said. "Taking that out of context makes it sounds very sexual."

"I don't care," Beca said leaning back. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Jesse chuckled and returned to giving Beca her foot rub. Beca was sprawled out on their king sized bed, with the TV on in front of them, watching the re-run of The Voice, that happened earlier tonight.

"Do you think I made a mistake," Beca asked out loud.

Jesse looked up at her with a look of confusion.

"A mistake about what?" he asked.

"About pressing that button," Beca explained further.

"Well in all honesty," Jesse said with a grin creeping onto his face. "I was just glad you figured out how the button works."

A pillow flew through the air and hit him directly in the face, which threw him into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously Jesse," Beca said. "I need some advice."

"Okay okay," Jesse said, stopping his laughing. "As a music producer and mentor, you made an excellent choice. Chloe does have a nice voice and you could work with that, you have before. As a person, and former friend, you really didn't have a choice. In a blind audition like this, once you hit that button, it was all up to Chloe."

"This is just going to be so weird," Beca said. "She kissed me dude."

"Yeah she did," Jesse said. "And you have to figure out how you are going to handle it. You obviously didn't like it, which I think was evident with your reaction. So you have a couple choices, you can play the strict music producer and only focus on the competition, or you can try to get to know her again and be a friend."

"What should I do?" Beca said.

"Well," Jess said, sitting up and moving over to sit by his wife. "As a husband who had someone just kiss his wife, I'm not too happy at this. But I am biased and I know that Chloe is probably just a confused and lost girl. She probably went crazy after the Bellas died, and that can cause people to do desperate things. Plus, who knows how long she has had feelings for you."

"But I can't return that," Beca said. "I love you like there is no tomorrow, and that isn't changing. Can this even work if she expects me to have those feelings?"

"Becs," Jesse said. "This has to work for her. You bring your approach, and if she can't deal with it, she loses the competition. Remember that you will get seven other people on your team. They all could be as equally good if not better than Chloe."

Beca smiled and leaned into Jesse's side.

"How is it you always know what to say," Beca asked.

"Practice," Jesse said, kissing the top of her head.

Beca smile and then groaned as she felt something pressing against her stomach.

"Look at that," Beca said, rubbing her stomach. "You woke up your daughter."

Jesse laughed and put his hand on Beca's stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered to Beca's stomach, or to the baby.

Beca just looked down at her husband whispering sweet nothings to her stomach and thought how perfect her life was. Yes, even with the setback of tonight, her life was still perfect.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Welp, Chloe makes a move and literally gets swatted away. How will Chloe and Beca deal with these events in the competition going forward? Stay tuned to find out. Next up, Chloe's first rehearsal and blind auditions part 2.

Big thanks to all that liked and followed this story. This is the fastest growth of likes and follows that I've had in a story to date, so I really appreciate that.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

Hello all, so I had a tiny lie about this chapter. I said that there would be the second night of blind auditions for Beca in this chapter, but I got two great ideas from watching Pitch Perfect 2 again, and I had to put them in. So worry not, that part will be in next chapter.

 **I would also like to remind people that this is NOT a Beca/Chloe story. NOT a Beca/Chloe story**

 **Chapter 4**

Beca sat at her desk the next morning in her studio. She had her own office and was currently going over some paperwork for a new album that she was producing for Katy Perry. She sighed as she really couldn't focus on her work. She kept thinking back to yesterday and what went down. She dreaded what was going to happen in about 15 minutes. Her meeting with Chloe was rapidly approaching and she didn't even know if the redhead was going to come. Beca had not been the nicest person when Chloe kissed her, but she had every right to be. She had a mashup of Emily's Flashlight and Cynthia Rose's Crazy Youngsters, playing softly in the background as she was pulling music for Chloe to try. Country was definitely not her strong suit, but she had something to prove in this show. More to get under Blake's skin than anything. Beca smiled as she pulled up two different songs. The one that she thought would work the best was "What Hurts the Most" by Wills. Chloe's vocal range could do it well, and it is a challenge because it is sung by a male singer. Beca stopped her mashup and played the song she pulled, and sat back and listened. About halfway through the song, her telephone rang.

"Beca Swanson," Beca said, pausing her music.

"There is someone here to see you," her secretary, Michelle said.

"Okay," Beca said. "Send them in."

Beca hung up the phone and started back up the music once again. The door cracked open as Beca was focused on her computer.

"Come in," Beca said, without looking up.

Chloe walked into the room tentatively. Chloe took a moment to glance around at the walks in Beca's office. There were numerous awards hanging up, pictures of her with famous singers, and plenty of her with Jesse.

Beca didn't know if she would show up or not. Frankly, she wasn't surprised. Chloe was never someone to do something halfway.

"Beca listen," Chloe began before Beca silenced her with her hand.

"Stop," Beca said. "I get it."

"What?" Chloe said, astonished.

"What happened last night," Beca started. "I was pissed that something like that happened. But I get it. I pulled a dick move, ditching you guys before Worlds. I don't regret my decision, but it was probably the worst timing. Did I know that you felt that way about me? No, I didn't. But Jesse explained it best to me, so I'm deciding to give our friendship a shot again. It won't go past that. There are plenty of other people out there, I'm not one of them."

Chloe just nodded, disappointment evident in her eyes, but Beca had spoken on what she had to say about the matter.

"Now," Beca said. "The real reason that we are here, getting you a victory in this competition."

Chloe perked up at hearing this, clearly excited that Beca wasn't approaching this coldly.

"First off, can you still hit the low notes do to your messed up vocal cords?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "I have been practicing that every day."

"Okay," Beca said. "Stop."

Chloe looked confused. "What?"

"Stop using those bass notes," Beca said, turning back to her computer to look some stuff up for Chloe. "It's great for acapella, don't get me wrong. But if you want to be a soloist like Katy and Taylor, that won't sell to the public."

"Okay," Chloe said, warily. "But I can't hit the high notes like I used to."

"And that," Beca said. "Is why we are going to start with this song."

Beca slid some sheet music over.

"What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts," Beca said as Chloe looked over the sheet music. "Alright, let's go to the studio."

"Wait, what?" Chloe said as Beca struggled to stand up due to her pregnancy.

"To the studio," Beca said. "You are going to start rehearsal there. Since I'm pregnant, I took myself of any albums there to not add stress. I have a personal recording studio in this building. Therefore, we currently have no artists in my studio."

Beca started waddling towards the door and Chloe jumped up and followed her. Once they got out of the door, Beca walked over to her secretary, who was typing away at her computer.

"Hey Michelle," Beca said. "Did I get any news from the producers of The Voice?"

"Yes actually," Michelle said. "They want you to be there by 6 to welcome some of the fans waiting outside."

"Excellent," Beca said with heavy sarcasm.

Michelle simply laughed as she probably saw this side of Beca often. Chloe missed that side of Beca, she hadn't seen it forever and it was one of her unique traits that Chloe adored.

"I know you're excited," Michelle said. "Better bring your autograph pen, you made quite the impression on the public."

"Oh really?" Beca said, leaning on Michelle's desk.

"Totally," Michelle said. "Check out E online's top story."

Michelle turned around the screen and Beca laughed out loud. The top story on the website was about her first show. The headline was "Famous Music Producer Introduced on The Voice and has a Simon Cowell Day." The article went on to say that Beca had been brought into the group and had some snarky comments about the other acts while only taking one herself.

"Well," Beca said, skimming over the article. "They are going to learn quick because that is just my normal, charming personality."

Michelle laughed and turned the screen back around. Beca stood up, pushing off from the desk. She was having trouble moving because she had a natural small form, so all the pregnancy weight was throwing her off.

"Thank you Michelle," Beca said, while starting to walk away.

"Your welcome Mrs. Swanson," Michelle said. "Oh and Mr. Swanson called. He wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch?"

"Okay," Beca said, pulling out her phone. "I have that consultant for a possible new album at 11, and that should take about an hour, so tell him like one o'clock."

"Absolutely," Michelle.

"Thank you Michelle," Beca said, turning to walk away again. "Love you."

Chloe followed as Beca as she walked down the hall.

"So," Beca said calling over her shoulder. "If you have nothing to do today, I would like you to accompany me on my meetings and stuff."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "When you win this thing, you are going to be around this stuff, so better get used to this."

"When I win?" Chloe said, astonished.

"Well, yeah," Beca said, turning around. "I pick people for a reason. People that I know that can have great success. The thing is if you keep producing for me, and I still feel that you can go places if you get cut, I can still hire you for my record label. Keep that in mind."

Chloe smiled at the former Bella, and for once Beca actually returned the smile.

"Hey," Chloe said. "That was a smile."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Beca said, turning back around. "Let's see if I smile after all of these hormones have finally left my body."

Chloe just smiled behind her and kept following Beca. They finally ended up at Beca's studio and Chloe noticed that this studio, is totally what Beca would like. There is equipment everywhere, that Beca could use to tweak songs and such. It seemed like Beca was a more hands on producer than others.

"Alright," Beca said, sitting down in a chair in front of the sound board. "In the recording booth with you."

"Now?" Chloe asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Beca said. "You're going to do a dry run of the song without preparing any of it, and I'm going to see your strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay," Chloe said, nerves racking on the inside.

Chloe stepped into the booth and walked up to the microphone in the center of the room. She slipped the headphones on and put the sheet music up in front of her.

"Hey," Beca said into the booth. "Don't get nervous. Absolutely no pressure on you, I'm just trying to see where you are at."

"Thought you already judged me," Chloe said softly.

Surprisingly, Beca chuckled at that.

"Well," Beca said. "I have been known to be wrong before. Here we go. This song should put emotion into you, so channel it into the music."

Chloe nodded and the music started. Chloe looked down at the words and began singing.

 _(Music to listen to: What Hurts the Most by Rascall Flatts)_

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

 _That don't bother me_

 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

 _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

 _But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was tryin' to do_

Chloe eyes get wide as she sings the song. She looks to Beca, who just has her eyes closed, listening to the music. Chloe starts to get choked up, but manages to get it under control before the second verse begins, and then channel her emotions into the song.

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

 _But I'm doin' It_

 _It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

 _Still Harder_

 _Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

 _But I know if I could do it over_

 _I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

 _That I left unspoken_

 _What hurts the most_

 _Is being so close_

 _And having so much to say (much to say)_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do, oh._

There was a guitar solo going on, so Chloe stepped away from the mic to compose herself. This song summed up the last five years for her, all beginning with that day on the retreat where the Bellas truly died. Chloe closes her eyes to finish out the song.

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say (to say)_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

 _Not seeing that loving you_

 _That's what I was trying to do_

She ends the last note softly and steps away from the microphone.

"I guessed," Beca said, making Chloe's eyes snap open. "Well I didn't come to the conclusion on my own. Jesse helped, and I saw your predicament. I now see all the subtle hints that you were dropping in college and I am truly sorry that I led you on without knowing it. I just want to let you know that we are friends still. Okay?"

Chloe just nodded and Beca smiled a genuine smile. Chloe returned it and stifled a sob.

"So," Beca said. "Do you need a minute or can we keep going?"

"No I'm good," Chloe said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Excellent," Beca said, then held up a pad of paper where she had been taking notes. "I noticed three things right away that were wrong."

 _ **One hour later**_

Beca ran Chloe ragged that entire hour. Chloe began to question if Aubrey was the worst person to run a music group. Beca was downright cutthroat.

"Alright," Beca said into the booth. "That's good for today, we have to get to this meeting."

Chloe nodded and took off the headphones. She was tired and her voice hurt. She stepped out of the booth and Beca tossed a water bottle and towel to her.

"Good work," Beca said. "You've got a good chance in this."

Chloe smiled and Beca started to walk towards the door.

"Now," Beca said. "On to conference room one, where I have a potential big international deal that could result in a lot of money for my studio."

"Who is it with?" Chloe said after taking a swig from her water bottle.

"It's a surprise," Beca said with an evil smile. "But you can't say anything when we get into that room or I will have security throw you out. Clear?"

"Yes drill sergeant," Chloe said, giving a mock salute.

Beca just rolled her eyes and motioned for Chloe to follow her. Beca led Chloe throw twists and turns of hallways before coming up to a door with the label of Beca Swanson's Conference Room.

"Your personal conference room huh," Chloe said.

"Perks of being the boss," Beca said, putting her hand on the handle. "Remember, not a word."

Chloe faked locking a key in her mouth and throwing that key away. Beca smiled and opened the door. What Chloe saw was not even close to what she was expecting. There at the table sat the leaders of Das Sound Machine.

"Ah Tiny Mouse," Kommissar said. "We were wondering if you were coming."

"I called the meeting," Beca said, wallking over to the head of the table, motioning for Chloe to follow.

"I see that Tiny Mouse has an even smaller mouse in the oven, yes," Kommissar said, with a grin on her face.

"Way to observe that I am pregnant," Beca said, sitting down with Chloe next to her, pulling out a laptop from her bag.

"And this is the loser that we beat at Worlds about five years ago," Pieter, the male leader, said.

"Okay enough," Beca practically yelled. Both of the DSM leaders were startled but the sudden outburst.

"You cannot come into my studio and do this," Beca said with a stern voice. "I called the meeting, and I can sure as hell call it off and ship you right back to Germany."

Both of the german singers stayed silent as Beca stared them down.

"Okay," Beca said, calming herself. "I have called you here because I am interested in producing an album for your group. Your mix at worlds was top notch and I loved it. The problem was, that it was beatable."

"Impossible," Kommissar said. "That was performed to perfection."

"I could have beat it with the Bellas," Beca said calmly, leaning back in her chair.

"How?" Pieter asked and Chloe was curious too.

Beca pushed the spacebar on her laptop and a song began to play out of it. Chloe smiled because she knew that Beca wouldn't let DSM beat her.

The song start out with a series of clapping, snapping, and rubbing of the hands together. Chloe had to admit that it had a wonderful ring to it. Then a series of rapid claps sounded and the first song began.

 _(Music to listen to: World Championship 2, Pitch Perfect 2 album)_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _We run this motha!_

 _Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!_

 _Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!_

 _Who run this motha? Girls!_

 _Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Hey, bring it on, baby, all your friends_

 _You're the ish and I love that body_

 _You wanna ball, explicit_

 _I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

 _You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

 _Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party_

 _Where dem girls at?_

 _Where dem girls at?_

 _Who run this mother?_

 _Who run this mother?_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Where dem girls at?_

The song changed tempo and slowed a bit, but still had the interjections from other songs that Beca was known for.

 _We belong to the light_

 _We belong to the thunder_

 _(Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls)_

 _We belong!_

 _We belong, we belong together_

 _We belong!_

 _(Who run the world? Girls)_

 _Who are we? What we run?_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

 _(We belong)_

 _Who are we? What do we run?_

 _We run the world!_

 _(We belong)_

Then the music stopped completely, leaving only one small note in the background. Then a solo came out and Chloe could tell right away that Beca had recorded herself into this track.

 _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own_

 _Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know_

 _When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes_

 _When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes_

 _And though the road is long_

 _I look up to the sky_

 _Darkness all around_

 _I hope that I could fly_

 _Then I sing along, then I sing along_

 _Then I sing along, then I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _Cause I look around me and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me through the night_

 _You're gettin' me through the night_

 _Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me through the night_

Then it all opened up and a chorus of voices sounded throughout the last part of the song.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _Cause I look around me and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me through the night (We belong)_

 _You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me through the night (We belong)_

 _Cause you're my flashlight, cause you are_

 _Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me through the night_

 _Oh, cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my_

 _Gettin' me through the night_

The track ended there and Beca smirked at the amazed faces of her two German foes. Beca put her feet up on another chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"So," Beca said. "Now that you see that I would have won, you see that I can help you."

The two DSM members were still speechless so Beca continued.

"I've noticed that your numbers have dropped since worlds," Beca said. "Appreciation gone down, money not being brought in, the almost had to cancel worlds this past year when you barely beat the group from Canada, barely."

Beca waited for the Germans to respond and when they didn't she sighed and continued.

"The truth is," Beca said, looking down at the piece of paper again. "You guys have an excellent group and wonderful voices. I can get you places further than you were at your peak."

"And how do you think you can accomplish that?" Kommissar said, finally speaking.

"Simple," Beca said. "I want to record a twelve track, acapella album. I want some covers, I really want that mashup that you had with My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark and All I Do is Win. But here is the thing. I haven't heard you slow anything down, no soft or slower tracks at all."

"That is not how DSM works," Pieter said.

"Well you won't be working soon then," Beca said. "You can't give straight power for an entire CD."

"And what makes you so sure of this?" Pieter said and the Kommissar looked at him like he was crazy.

"How do I know what a successful CD is composed of?" Beca asked.

"Ya," Pieter said and Beca laughed.

"Leave," Beca said simply and looked at them.

"What?" Kommissar asked, astonished.

"Get out," Beca stated. "I asked you to come and possibly work out a deal to help you. Me helping you, not the other way around. I have more money than I know what to do and my record label is the most popular in the country right now. You come in here and insult me and my friend, and then question how I know how to produce a CD?"

Both of the Germans looked stunned and Chloe couldn't help but smile. This was classic Beca, taking crap from no one.

"This meeting is over," Beca said standing up. "Chloe, would you like to join Jesse and I for lunch?"

"Uh sure," Chloe said, standing up to follow Beca.

"Excellent," Beca said, walking out of the room. "I am sure that Jesse is going to bring Benji and I cannot sit alone with them for extended periods of time. They just talk about movies and magic too much. Plus Benji is single."

"I thought he was dating Emily?" Chloe asked as they walked out of the room, leaving the two Germans behind.

"Nah," Beca said. "That really never took off."

"I see," Chloe said. "Plus I really loved the way you talked to the Germans back there."

"Like I said," Beca said. "Perks of being the boss."\

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

It seems that Beca and Chloe have begun to rebuild their relationship to where it once was, but is another one brewing under the surface. Let me know if you would enjoy a Chloe/Benji relationship. Next up, lunch with the guys and blind auditions part two.

Songs:

 **What Hurts the Most: Rascall Flatts**

 **Run the World (Girls): Beyonce**

 **Where Dem Girls At: David Guetta**

 **We Belong: Pat Benatar**

 **Flashlight: Pitch Perfect 2**

As always I do not own any of the characters or songs

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

 _Disclaimer:_ This chapter has some language and violence that people may not like. Just a warning.

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey Jess," Beca said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Beca and Chloe had made their way to the restaurant that Jesse had picked for lunch. It was a small, quiet cafe, away from the press and everyone else. As Beca foretold, Benji had also accompanied Jesse to lunch, which made Beca even happier that she picked a friend to come with her.

"Becaw," Jesse responded, returning the kiss.

He looked behind Beca and saw Chloe standing there awkwardly. Jesse looked back to Beca with a questioning glance on his face.

"Don't worry," Beca said, sitting down next to him. "We're cool."

"Alright," Jesse said, still a bit suspicious. "Chloe, would you like to sit down?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Thank you."

"Thank Beca," Jesse said, pulling up a menu. "She is the one that gave you a second chance."

Chloe nodded and looked over to Beca. Beca gave her an understanding smile. Benji got up quickly and pulled out a seat for Chloe to sit in. Chloe smiled and took the seat that he offered. He slid her back in and sat down next to her. Beca smiled behind her menu, and started to read off of it.

 _ **One hour later**_

"So," Jesse asked. "How was work today Becs?"

They had finished lunch and were making small talk amongst themselves over a cup of coffee that they had all ordered.

"Work was work," Beca said, dryly. "I made some good progress with Chloe and I shut down the DSM deal."

"Didn't work out?" Jesse said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "They were still just the worst kind of people. I was in there, offering them a job basically, and they questioned my work. So I told them to leave."

"You know Beca," Jesse said. "You do have other talented producers in your studio."

"I know and I love them to death," Beca said. "But with big deals like this, I like to take the lead. And I know that I may be a little overconfident."

"A little," Jesse questioned and Chloe stifled a laugh.

Beca glared at her and then looked back to Jesse.

"You knew that when you married me Swanson," Beca said, threateningly.

Jesse only laughed and put his arm around his wife.

"Yes, I actually did know that," Jesse said. "And I never said it was a bad quality."

Beca tried to glare at Jesse, but his smile was to strong and she ended up grinning.

"Jesse strikes again," Jesse said, tightening his hold on Beca.

"Nerd," Beca said, as she leaned into his embrace.

Chloe looked at them fondly. Now she truly understood that she never stood a chance against Jesse. Even if she expressed her feelings in college, she would have been turned down for Jesse.

"So," Chloe said, breaking the silence. "Benji, what have you been up to?"

"Oh," Benji said, not prepared to be addressed by Chloe. "I uh, have been on a year long magic show tour."

"Oh really," Chloe said, looking at him. "How did you swing that?"

"Well," Benji said. "I moved to Las Vegas after graduation, and got a small gig in one of the hotels one night. I had been working on some new tricks, and I apparently impressed someone from the bigger hotels. After doing some shows there, I was offered a big gig on the strip. After doing that show for about 2-3 years, I was offered a big time tour to travel around the country."

"How exciting," Chloe said. "You do have the magic in you."

Benji blushed and Beca smiled. It seems like Chloe may have taken a liking to Benji.

"Well," Benji stuttered. "What have you been up to these last five years."

Chloe's smile immediately dropped and she sighed.

"Nothing too fun," Chloe said. "I moved out of Barden about a year ago. I was teaching elementary school music, but due to budget cuts, they cancelled the arts program in the school. So I moved out to LA and have been waiting tables, while putting my name on the waiting list for The Voice. And here I am today."

"Well at least things are looking up," Benji said and the smile managed to creep back on Chloe's face.

Then, Beca's phone went off and she answered the call.

"Beca Swanson," Beca answered.

"Mrs. Swanson," Michelle said. "I have a producer from The Voice on the line, he says he needs to talk to you."

"Okay," Beca said. "Patch him through."

Beca waited until she heard the line change.

"Mrs. Swanson," a male's voice rang out.

"This is she," Beca replied.

"We have a small request for you tonight," the man said.

"My secretary told me," Beca said. "Be there at six to meet some fans."

"Yes that," the man said. "But one other thing."

"What?" Beca asked.

"We would like you to perform a song for the audience," the man said. "They practically went crazy last time and are almost demanding an encore."

"Dude, the show is in like-," before Beca stopped suddenly, getting an idea. "Can I have someone sing with me?"

"Of course," the man said. "Whatever you like."

"Alright," Beca said. "That sounds okay, I'll do it."

"Excellent," the man said. "See you at six."

Beca hung up the phone and looked at Jesse, who was staring at her quizzically.

"What was all that about?" Jesse asked.

"How would you like to sing tonight?" Beca asked with a smile on her face.

 _ **6 pm, The Voice Studio**_

Beca stepped out of the car to flashing lights and tons of screams from fans. There was a roped off walkway to the entrance to the studio, and behind those ropes were plenty of fans. Jesse walked up next to her and started fake crying.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"My little girl is all grown up," Jesse said, through fake sorrow. "Having all these fans and everything."

"Oh shut up," Beca said, playfully punching him in the arm. "Let's get through this."

Beca and Jesse started to make their way through the door, Beca signing autographs here and there. As they were almost at the door, Beca saw a young girl right by the front of the ropes and made a beeline towards her.

"Hey there," Beca said to the little girl. "What's your name."

"Samantha," the little girl said.

"Well hello Samantha," Beca said. "Do you want me to sign something?"

The little girl bobbed her head yes and held out a picture of Beca standing with Taylor Swift.

"Do you like Taylor Swift?" Beca asked, signing the picture.

"Oh yes," Samantha said. "She is my favorite."

"Well I have a little surprise for you then," Beca said. "But you have to do one thing for me."

"What?" Samantha asked with excitement on her face.

"You have to come and take a picture with me for your mommy," Beca said. "Do you think that you can do that?"

"Yes yes yes," the little girl practically screamed.

"Well, come here," Beca said, lifting the rope.

Samantha ran under the rope towards Beca and Beca picked her up and turned to the little girl's mom.

"Alrighty," Beca said, looking at the little girl. "Say Taylor Swift."

"Taylor Swift," they said simultaneously.

The girl's mom took the picture and Beca sat the little girl down.

"Good job," Beca said. "Now, for your surprise."

The little girl was bouncing up and down, while Beca dug around in her bag. She managed to find what she was looking for and pulled out a CD case. She took out a sharpie and wrote her email on the back.

"Alright Samantha," Beca said, handing the CD to her. "This is a new CD for Taylor Swift that isn't even in stores yet. I am still trying to figure out if it is good or not. So I want you to listen to it, and then email me if you think it is good. Can you do that?"

The girl nods her head so hard that Beca thinks that she is going to give herself a concussion.

"Alright, good," Beca said. "I'm counting on you. Well, I have to go. Give me a hug and go back to your mommy."

The little girl hugged Beca tight and then ran back to her mom. Beca smiled and returned walking towards the door. Jesse followed with the biggest smile on his face.

"What's with the grin," Beca said, reaching the door.

"Nothing," Jesse said, pulling the door open for her. "Just that you are going to be the best mom in the world, and that I am the luckiest guy on the face of the planet."

Beca blushed and walked inside with Jesse following.

 _ **Just before showtime**_

Beca and Jesse were standing backstage, both with trademark red Treblemaker blazers on.

"I can't believe that you said we should wear these," Jesse said, motioning to the blazers.

"Well," Beca said. "We have to show our Treble pride."

"I love you," Jesse said.

"I love you too, Jess," Beca said. "Now let's go knock them off their feet."

Jesse smiled and gave her a quick kiss and began to walk on stage as the announcer came on over the loudspeaker.

 _Welcome back the second blind auditions! We would like to introduce our four mentors, Blake Shelton, Adam Levine, Usher, and back by popular demand, an encore from Beca Swanson and her singing partner._

The lights came up and Jesse was standing in the middle of the stage. Beca wasn't due to come in yet so she was waiting for her cue.

Jesse started off by purposly singing really bad.

" _I can show you the world."_

He stopped and said, "No, that a little old school."

" _Carry on my wayward son."_

The crowd started booing and Jesse said, "No that's not right either."

Jesse then smiled and said out loud, "Maybe this one."

 _(Music to listen to: Shut Up and Dance, Walk th Moon)_

The music started playing and the fans were still skeptical until Jesse sang the first lines

 _Jesse: Oh don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said,_

The girls started cheering at that is when Beca made her sudden entrance.

 _Beca: Shut up and dance with me_

 _Jesse: This woman is my destiny, she said,_

 _Beca: Ooh-ooh-hoo. Shut up and dance with me._

The crowd was going crazy at Beca's entrance and Jesse's singing. Beca then took the next part of the song, and they traded off as the song called for.

 _Beca: We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

 _Jesse: She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Beca: Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _Jesse: I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said_

 _Beca: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Jesse: This woman is my destiny_

 _She said,_

 _Beca: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Jesse: A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Beca: "Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _Jesse: I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "_

 _Beca: Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Jesse: This woman is my destiny_

 _She said,_

 _Beca: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Jesse: Oh, come on girl!_

The big instrumental riff came on and Jesse and Beca walked around the stage, getting the audience to clap and even the judges started to

 _Jesse: Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Beca: "Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _Jesse: I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said,_

 _Beca: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Jesse: This woman is my destiny_

 _She said,_

 _Beca: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _Jesse: I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said,_

 _Beca: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Jesse: This woman is my destiny_

 _She said,_

 _Beca: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Both: Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

 _Ooh-ohh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

The song ended and the audience went crazy and all of them started to stand up. The judges even started to stand up at the duet. Jesse walked back over to Beca and took her hand. Together they both bowed to the crowd. Once they settled down, Jesse was smiling from ear to ear.

"What is your name sir," Blake asked Jesse.

"Jesse Swanson," Jesse replied causing all of the girls to scream in the audience.

"So you are the famous husband of Beca, huh," Adam asked.

"Yes sir," Jesse said.

Blake pressed his "I want you" button and that got a laugh out of everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Shelton," Jesse said. "But I feel like this competition would be a little biased for me."

"Probably," Blake said. "Still doesn't mean that you aren't a bad singer."

"Well I do thank you for that," Jesse said. "And I feel that I should leave because you guys have a show to run."

"Thanks Jess," Beca said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Jesse smiles and then walks off stage while everyone cheers. Beca makes her way down to her chair, and sits down. All of the judges are looking at her with mischievous grins on their face.

"Stop," Beca said. "Shouldn't we be listening to some singers?"

"I suppose," Adam said. "Let's have the first contestant."

The lights dimmed and Beca sat back in her chair waiting for the music to start. As soon as it did, Beca knew the song right off the bat. It was a male voice, and it began the iconic song.

 _(Music to listen to: Don't You (Forget About Me), Simple Minds)_

 _Hey, hey, hey ,hey_

 _Ohhh..._

 _Won't you come see about me?_

 _I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts_

 _Giving me everything inside and out and_

 _Love's strange so real in the dark_

 _Think of the tender things that we were working on_

Beca's hand shot out and she was the first to press the button. The crowd was shocked as the mentors were as Beca turned around. There was a young man there, Beca had to guess around 22 years old.

 _Slow change may pull us apart_

 _When the light gets into your heart, baby_

 _Don't You Forget About Me_

 _Don't Don't Don't Don't_

 _Don't You Forget About Me_

 _Will you stand above me?_

 _Look my way, never love me_

 _Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

 _Down, down, down_

 _Will you recognise me?_

 _Call my name or walk on by_

 _Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

 _Down, down, down, down_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Ohhhh..._

 _Don't you try to pretend_

 _It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

 _I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

 _Vanity and security_

The rest of the judges pressed the button at around the same time and they all turned around. Beca was just plain enjoying the song and how well it was sung.

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

 _Going to take you apart_

 _I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

 _Don't You Forget About Me_

 _Don't Don't Don't Don't_

 _Don't You Forget About Me_

 _As you walk on by_

 _Will you call my name?_

 _As you walk on by_

 _Will you call my name?_

 _When you walk away_

 _Or will you walk away?_

 _Will you walk on by?_

 _Come on - call my name_

 _Will you call my name?_

 _I say:_

 _La la la…_

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. The man stood on center stage, beaming at all the adulation.

"What's your name kid?" Beca asked the young man.

"Nate Anderson," the man said.

"And how old are you?" Beca asked.

"19," Nate said and Beca smiled.

"Impressive," Beca said. "So, if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to persuade him to join my team first," Beca asked the other mentors.

They all nodded and she continued.

"So Nate," Beca said. "Did you ever happen to watch me sing in college?"

"Maybe once or twice," Nate said with a smile.

"So," Beca said with grin. "Either you and my husband have very similar choice in music, or your aim was to have me press the button."

"It might have been one of these reasons," Nate said and Beca smiled.

"Well," Beca said. "I pressed the button. Should be a sufficient argument."

Beca leaned back and looked to the other mentors.

"I'm not going to even try," Usher said, looking at Nate.

"Can I ask you something," Blake said. "Is there anything that we can say to change your mind?"

"No probably not," Nate said with a laugh.

Adam smiled, knowing it was a losing battle, "Just pick Beca already."

Beca stood up and walked over to Nate and gave him a hug. The crowd cheered as Beca and Nate parted and Nate walked off stage. Beca went back over to her chair and sat back down.

"Couldn't bring herself to press the button last night," Usher started. "But the first to press the button tonight."

"What?" Beca said. "He was good."

"That he was," Adam said. "Next up."

Through the next couple hours, Beca managed to pick up another guy, Russell, who did a brilliant job, singing "Strangers Like Me," by Phil Collins. She also managed to pick up another young girl of only 16. Her name was Rachel, who beautifully sang "Everytime We Touch," by Cascada. Both times Beca was first on the button. Whenever Beca wanted a singer, she pressed the button and got them. She never pressed the button for all of the other acts. On the last performer of the night, Beca was tired and losing optimism. She had three great singers, and had another two shows to pick five more. The last guy came on and Beca just did not enjoy his singing. He tried to sing "Live Like We're Dying," by Kris Allen, but she just didn't get it. Apparently all of the other mentors did, because they had all pressed their button at once. Beca never did and turned around after the song was done. The look on the guy's face had one of disappointment and almost anger.

"What's your name man?" Usher asked, but the man still hadn't broken eye contact with Beca, and it was starting to freak her out.

"Owen," the man said, finally tearing his gaze away from Beca.

"Well Owen," Usher said. "I thought the track was great. You had great enthusiasm and a powerful voice. I can see you winning this thing with me as your mentor, I can take you places man."

"Thank you," Owen said as the audience clapped for him.

"Owen," Blake said, getting the attention of the man on stage. "You've got some gusto up there. You really came out and brought it. If you keep up that intensity, I can use that and channel it into your songs, you could far in this."

"Thank you so much," Owen said.

"Alright dude," Adam said. "What you just sang is right up my alley. I can work with all you have got going on and take your talent to the stars."

"Thank you so much guys," Owen said as the audience clapped for him, awaiting his choice.

"Well Owen," Beca spoke up. "You have three choices of mentors, who would you like?"

"Actually one quick thing," Owen said.

"Uh sure," Beca said. "What's up?"

"I would like your opinion on my song," Owen said, looking right at Beca.

"Oh," Beca said. "Well I didn't press the button so my opinion doesn't really matter at this point."

"It does," Owen said. "It really does."

"Okay," Beca said and sighed. "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Please do," Owen said.

"I thought it was garbage," Beca said and the crowd started booing. "For me it was just too over powerful. You hit most of the notes, which is good, but I didn't sense any emotion in you music. Some of the notes were out of tune slightly, and it was just too loud. May have been the song choice that didn't showcase what I was looking for."

The crowd was not pleased with Beca's response and she turned towards them.

"Okay okay," Beca said, trying to calm down the crowd. "He asked me to be honest with him and I did. But hey, he got Usher, Blake, and Adam; so that is something huh?"

The crowd agreed with that and cheered and Beca turned around and looked again at Owen.

"Can I sing something else?" he asked Beca.

"What, no," Beca said. "You don't have to, you have three people that want you."

"Well who are you to judge me!" Owen yelled and Beca was taken aback.

"You asked me what I thought dude," Beca said defensively.

"Well," Owen said. "I guess you aren't a great judge in talent."

Beca laughed at that and the crowd showed their displeasure at what Owen said.

"Alright, you caught me," Beca said, holding up her hands. "The next time you have lunch with Taylor Swift and Katy Perry you tell them that."

The crowd ooooed and Owen realized that he had made a mistake.

"Alright dude," Beca said. "You have three mentors at your disposal, pick one so we can go home."

"Two mentors," Blake said. "I don't like that attitude kid."

"Yeah," Usher said. "I'm out too."

"Adam?" Beca asked, looking to her right.

Adam had a hand on his chin and was looking at Owen critically.

"I'll still take him," Adam said. "Just because I'm curious what will happen."

"Well there you go," Beca said. "Your new mentor is Adam Levine."

Usually the crowd would cheer at this time, but instead they booed. Owen just stalked off stage and Beca looked at wide eyes at the other mentors.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Beca said out loud.

All of the mentors laughed, as Blake pointed to the big board.

"Alright everyone," Blake shouted. "Beca has picked three people for her team. Adam has five. Usher has five, and I have four. For this season, you have to have a minimum of eight people, we will have two more blind audition shows next week so stay tuned and have a great evening!"

The crowd went wild and Beca stood up and waved at the crowd. She walked up exited the stage, still waving to the crowd. She saw Jesse standing backstage and went and gave him a hug.

"Wow," Jesse said. "That guy really didn't like you, did he?"

"I think he liked me too much," Beca said. "And he was super pissed when I didn't share the sentiment."

Jesse laughed and they began to walk to Beca's dressing room to meet with her new students.

"Hey," Beca said. "Can you text Chloe and tell her to meet me in my dressing room?"

"Sure thing babe," Jesse said and pulled out his phone.

Beca kept walking stride for stride with Jesse when she heard a shout from behind her.

"HEY," a man yelled and Beca turned around.

Owen was there and he was furiously running towards her. He reached her before she could react and punched her in the stomach with a lot of force behind it.

"That's for not picking me," Owen said, before Jesse punched him in the face and continued to beat the shit out of him.

Beca fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. She looked to the bottom of her dress and saw blood coming from inside of her.

"Jesse," Beca managed to say, doubled over in pain before she passed out.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Now this is probably the best cliff hanger I have ever written because it makes me want to go and write the next chapter right now. This one creates a lot of suspense for everyone out there, and in the next chapter we will see the extent of the damage caused on Beca.

Music:

 **Shut Up and Dance: Walk the Moon**

 **Don't You (Forget About Me): Simple Minds**

 **Strangers Like Me: Phil Collins**

 **Everytime We Touch: Cascada**

 **Live Like We're Dying: Kris Allen**

As always I do not own any of the characters or music

Reviews, Likes, and follows are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**

This chapter is sad, just going to let you know. The music sets the mood well, but it makes it very emotional. Hell, I even get emotional when I read it with the music.

 **anon:** This story is about Beca, Jesse, and Chloe; so to keep things on them, I thought why not. And as the guest who defended me said, Dr. Dre

 **Chapter 6**

 _(Suggested music: "This is my choice", Captain America soundtrack)_

Beca only remembers parts of the ensuing hours. Flashes of lights and memories. She remembers Jesse standing over her, holding her hand tight. She remembers being loaded into an ambulance. She remembers being wheeled into a hospital with wires and tubes coming all out of her. Then darkness. Beca groans on the hospital bed and tries to open her eyes. When she finally manages it, she looks around the dark room. Her eyes immediately find Jesse, who has his lying down on her bed with his hands on her legs.

'Wait,' Beca thinks. 'The blood.'

Beca moves slowly and lifts up the hospital gown to look at her lower body. She saw the baby bump on her stomach that she was originally sporting a breathed out a huge sigh of relief. She didn't know if the baby was okay inside of there, but if the baby was still inside, there would be a chance. Jesse began to stir at Beca's movement. He lifted his head with his sleepy eyes and Beca smiled at him and took his hand. His eyes immediately shot open and he lunged forward, lips crashing with hers. She winced in pain with that and he pulled back.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"No it's not you," Beca reassured him. "I'm just a little sore down there."

"Okay," Jesse said. "As long as you are okay."

"I'm good," Beca said. "Has the doctor said anything about the baby?"

"No," Jesse said, visibly disappointed. "They were still finishing some tests."

As on cue the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Ah Beca," the Doctor said. "I'm Jack Armstrong. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but otherwise fine," Beca said. "How is the baby?"

Dr. Armstrong physically deflated at Beca's question. Beca noticed right away and started to get worried and scared.

"Dr. what is it," Beca asked desperately.

"Beca," Armstrong said. "While we were doing an ultrasound to check and see if we could find anything. What we found is that you were carrying twins."

"Were?" Beca said, fear evident on her face.

"Yes," Armstrong sighed. "One of the babies was positioned in front of the other. That child took the brunt of the blow and I'm so sorry, but you lost that one."

Tears were rolling down Beca's face as she began to sob. Jesse moved over to give her a hug and she buried her face in his shoulder. Beca let it all out, she had never felt this much pain before. Not when her parents divorced, not when she was shunned from Jesse and the Bellas her freshman year, not even when she quit the Bellas. She cried loud and she cried hard. Jesse just sat there, a look of shock on his face and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What about the other baby?" Jesse said.

"The other baby is perfectly fine," Armstrong said. "The first child took the entire blow, protecting its sibling if you will."

Jesse just nodded and returned to console his sobbing wife.

"We are going to keep you here overnight," Armstrong said. "Just to monitor the other child. I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor left the room and Beca was still sobbing hard into Jesse's shirt. All Jesse did was sit on the bed with Beca and tried not to cry himself. He had to be her rock, someone she could lean on. His efforts were in vain as he began to cry as well. The both sat on the bed, mourning over their lost child.

"How can I care so much," Beca choked out. "For a person that wasn't alive."

"It was our baby Beca," Jesse said through his tears. "You cared for that child more than anyone. You did everything possible to keep that baby safe."

"But I failed," Beca said, starting to cry even more.

"It wasn't your fault," Jesse said, wrapping her tight in a hug. "Think of it this way. One of our babies protected the other one. Without that little child's sacrifice, we wouldn't even be having a baby."

"Jess," Beca said. "I know what you are trying to say and make me feel better, but I don't think it's working."

"Nothing anyone will say will make this feel better Becs," Jesse said, with tears still in his eyes.

Beca nodded and continued to sob in his arms for the next hour.

 _ **One hour later**_

Beca had finally fallen asleep after crying for so long. She tired herself out and couldn't stay awake anymore. Jesse wrapped her up tight and walked to the other side of the room where his phone was. He picked it up and saw that he had over one hundred missed calls and about seventy text messages. He needed to call Benji and tell them where they were. He dialed his number and waited for Benji to pick up.

"Jesse," Benji said as soon as he picked up. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"We are in the hospital," Jesse said, running his hand through his hair. "The doctors are keeping Beca overnight to monitor the baby's vitals."

"Okay," Benji said. "The police have caught Owen and he is wanting to press charges for assault."

"Benji," Jesse said softly, tears coming to his eyes again.

"You messed him up pretty good," Benji continued, not hearing Jesse say his name. "The police are considering arresting you. I told them to ask what he did to Beca and-," before he was cut off by Jesse.

"Benji," Jesse said a little louder, but with sadness still evident in his voice.

"What," Benji asked.

"Beca lost one," Jesse said, stifling a sob.

"What?" Benji asked, horrified.

"She was carrying twins," Jesse began to explain through sobs. "One was positioned in front of the other and took the entire blow. The one protected the other, but she lost that one. The other baby is fine."

"Oh my god," Benji said. "I don't know what to say. Do you need me up there or should I bring Chloe?"

"No," Jesse said. "Beca needs some time alone. Just update the police for me and see what they say. If they still want to arrest me, send them to the hospital."

"That's not going to happen under my watch," Benji said.

"Thanks man," Jesse said. "Hey I got to go."

"No problem," Benji asked. "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing dude," Benji said and Jesse ended the call.

Jesse set his phone down and put two hands on the window frame that he was leaning against. He tried not to cry as he looked out onto the skyline of Los Angeles. He couldn't help it as sobs began to rack his body once again. He leaned on that window frame and cried for another ten minutes. He stopped when he heard a soft voice.

"Jess."

Jesse turned around to see Beca staring at him, her eyes as puffy and red as his, and she lifted her hand and motioned for him to come over. He did so, and took her hand, sitting down on the bed next to her. They said nothing for the longest time, just held each other.

"I want to go home," Beca said softly. "I want to leave this place."

"Soon Becs," Jesse said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Soon."

 _ **The Next Morning**_

The doctors discharged Beca the next morning with strict orders on bedrest for the next three days, and then she should be fine to move about. Jesse got Beca into a wheelchair and started to wheel her out into the parking lot where the car was parked.

"Do I have to be wheeled out?" Beca complained softly.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Hospital policy. Plus I'm willing to bet my entire movie collection that you are still a little sore."

Beca smiled weakly at that and Jesse knew the trauma still had some effect on Beca.

'Well, who wouldn't have any,' Jesse thought to himself as they got to the entrance of the hospital. Jesse helped Beca up out of the chair and gave the wheelchair to the nurse at the front desk.

"Take care you two," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Jesse said for the both of them.

He looped his arm with Beca's and started to lead her out to the car. When they got outside, they were met with a swarm of media. Cameras started flashing as Beca shielded her eyes.

"What happened in the show?"

"Is the baby alright?"

"Are you still going to be a judge?"

All these questions and more were screamed at the couple and Jesse was trying to push through the crowd. He was having little success and Beca was trying to shrink into Jesse's body as much as she could.

"Please guys," Jesse pleaded. "Just let us through."

The media was having nothing of it and pushed harder. Then a giant yell and paparazzi went flying back, left, and right to combat the onslaught.

"Get out of here you bitches," a woman's voice and they briefly caught a glimpse of a couple of blonde women, one redhead, and a male brunette.

"Hey," Benji said as he sneaked up on Jesse and Beca.

"Oh my god Benji," Jesse said, still clutching Beca, who was trying to become even smaller. "You gave me a heart attack."

"We don't have much time," Benji said. "Amy, Aubrey, Chloe, and Bumper are distracting the media so we can get you guys home. I have the car running, let's go."

They quickly followed Benji and when they reached their car, the couple jumped in the back while Benji jumped into the driver's seat.

"I have the them," Benji said through a walkie talkie. "Retreat back to base."

"Copy," a voice said.

Seconds later, a redhead jumped into the passenger seat and Benji took off. Beca sat in the back seat, still not saying a word, and tucking herself into Jesse.

"Did Amy's gang make it back to their car?" Benji asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "They are headed back now."

"Good," Benji said, focusing on the road.

Jesse looked down at Beca and wrapped his arm around her tight. She pressed her body into him even more and just shut her eyes. Jesse kissed the top of her head and looked forward. Chloe was looking back at them and mouthed,

" _Is she okay?"_

Jesse shook his head and mouthed back, " _Not now."_

Chloe nodded her head and turned back to the front of the car, all of them staying in silence the rest of the way back to the house.

 _ **Swanson House**_

Jesse had got Beca home and took her straight to their bedroom. He laid Beca down and told her to get some rest. She started to argue but eventually sleep took over her and she was out like a light. Jesse breathed in a huge breath and then trudged downstairs. Waiting there were all their friends. Benji got up immediately and gave Jesse a giant hug. Jesse returned it and tried to keep the tears in, but failed as a few slipped out.

"So what happened?" Amy spoke up. "I mean, I loving knocking the shit out of the press all day, but why was Beca in the hospital?"

Jesse took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

"After the show," Jesse started. "The man that got pissed at Beca, the one who asked for Beca's opinion and she said that she didn't like it, found us backstage. I was looking at my phone, texting Chloe to meet us in Beca's dressing room to meet the new people under Beca's mentoring watch, so I didn't see him come up. He ran over to Beca and punched her right in the stomach. When I heard that, I saw the aftermath of the punch and proceeded to beat the living hell out of that guy."

Jesse took another breath to compose himself as he looked at himself. Chloe and Aubrey had their hands over their mouths, tears already forming. Bumper and Amy were looking at the ground and Benji had his arm around Jesse's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I got over to Beca and she was bleeding from down there," Jesse said. "We got the ambulance there and we were whisked away to the hospital. The doctors did a whole bunch of tests while Beca slipped in and out of consciousness. They finally finished and Beca was out cold. I stayed with her for the next hour or so, until she woke up. Then the doctor came in and told us the news."

Jesse held down a sob, even though one managed to escaped.

"He said that Beca was carrying twins," Jesse said, tears starting to fill his eyes. "But one was positioned in front of the other. That one took the full force of the blow, and we lost it."

Jesse sat down on the floor at that point, head buried in his hands, trying not to cry once again. Chloe and Aubrey were in tears at this point, even Amy was crying as she leaned into Bumper. Bumper managed to keep the tears in control, but they were still there. They all sat in silence, until Jesse broke it.

"You are all welcome to stay here as long as you want," Jesse said. "There is food in the fridge, guest bedrooms, TV, whatever you want. I'm going to go back to Beca. Don't come up yet, I want to make sure that she is ready for people."

The group nodded and Jesse stood up and walked over and started to climb the stairs.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

This is probably one of the most emotional chapters I have ever written. Combined with the music, oh my god I was in tears. I hope I didn't make you guys hate me with this chapter. But I thought this would help Beca and Chloe repair their relationship more and show the "fluff" that you wanted with Beca and Jesse. They will be spending a lot of time together for the foreseeable future. Next up, aftermath and a call from the producers of The Voice.

As always, I do not own any of the characters or music.

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

 **Anon-** Hey, I don't want to start a war in the reviews here. I want to say that I do see your point and it is a valid one. I was just trying to cause a little more drama for the Swansons. I hope you keep reviewing and I completely understand your point. Thank you sincerly for the tips, I really do appreciate them.

 **Chapter 7**

It had been three days since the incident, and while Beca hadn't fully recovered, she was up and moving again. She came down the stairs the second day to say hello to all of their friends that helped them get out of the hospital. There were a few more tears shed, but ever since then, no tears were seen by the couple. Currently, Jesse was sitting on the couch, watching Dodgeball for the millionth time, and Beca was lying down, her head in his lap. He was gently stroking Beca's hair while Beca was looking over some papers for The Voice. Jesse was hesitant to let Beca continue her job as a mentor, but Beca insisted. She said that to recover, they needed to go back to their normal lives. They still had one child to take care of, and she wasn't going to lose this one.

The police had come by the day before and took a statement from Jesse. He told his story and the cops gave their condolences and thanked him for what he did. The police told them that Owen was being charged with murder in the second degree. Beca thought this to be true. He had come over to Beca with malice and hit her directly where the baby was. Now whether he aimed to kill or hurt is why the police said they would only charge him with second degree. There were some problems though, his attorney was arguing that since the baby hadn't been born, it wasn't a human and it couldn't constitute murder. There would be a court case, but Beca said that she wouldn't attend it. The police were fine with that, saying that she was really not needed, but that she just needed to give a statement. She did so and they were on their way.

Beca's cell phone and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She sighed and answered it.

"Beca Swanson," she answered.

"Beca," the producer from the voice said. "How are you feeling."

"Physically or mentally?" Beca said, putting down her papers but still laying down in Jesse's lap.

"Both," the producer said.

"Physically I'm fine," Beca said. "Mentally, I'm working on it."

"Okay," the producer said. "Do we need to push back next week's show or get a new mentor?"

"No," Beca said. "That won't be necessary. I just won't be singing the opener for a while. Have Usher do it this week, or I can bring someone in."

"Usher can manage this week," the producer said. "We will see you monday."

"Alright," Beca said. "Thanks Dan."

"You're welcome," Dan said. "Take care."

"Will do," Beca said and she hung up the phone.

She set her phone down and looked up at Jesse. He was looking down on her with a confused face and she merely smiled.

"Producer from The Voice," Beca explained. "Wanted to know if I wanted to flake out on the show."

"Ah," Jesse said. "What about Usher?"

"I just told him that Usher would be singing the opener this week," Beca said. "I'm not going to sing for a while."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Whatever you want. As long as you feel okay."

"Thank you Jess," Beca said, sliding up on her elbows. "I love you."

She pushed herself up on her elbows and captured his lips with hers. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and feeling each others warmth. When they finally broke for air, Beca laid back down.

"Love you too," Jesse said, leaning back, still breathing deeply.

"Hey," Beca said. "I have to go to the office today. I'm going to call up my singers and meet with them."

"Do you want me to come?" Jesse asked.

"If you wouldn't mind driving me there. You can hang out in my office, watch a movie," Beca said. "I shouldn't need you in the meetings."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Let's get going."

"Wait," Beca said, laughing. "I still have to call my team."

"Well get going," Jesse said.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Beca was sitting in her personal recording studio, messing around with some tracks, creating a mashup of sorts. She did this whenever she was bored. She was currently waiting for her team to arrive, which should be in the next ten minutes or so. She played the track out loud that she was working on. She had compiled a bunch of songs from OneRepublic. She really liked that band, after all she did choose one of their songs for her opener on the Voice.

 _(Music to Listen to: Anthem Lights OneRepublic Mashup)_

She opened it up with the piano riff from Apologize and layered those lyrics with Counting Stars.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _I'm holding on your rope got me 10 feet off the ground_

 _But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _So no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _I hear the words you say but I just can't make a sound_

She then switched gears entirely and played Secrets with the background music of Secrets as well.

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _And everyday i see the news all the problems and we could solve them_

 _When a situation rises, just write it into an album_

 _Send it straight to gold_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets_

After that section, she kept the background music from Secrets, but layered a bunch of lyrics from a ton of OneRepublic songs.

 _But it's too late (If I lose myself tonight)_

 _I can feel again (It's too late)_

 _If I lose myself tonight (I can feel again)_

She stopped everything there and went straight into Counting Stars with its own background.

 _Take that money, watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river, the lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money, watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river, the lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money, watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river, the lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money, watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river, the lessons I've learned_

She then ended the track on a positive and light song, Good Life.

 _This has gotta be the good life_

 _This has gotta be the good life_

 _This could really be a good life, good life_

 _I say you'll get this feeling that you can't fight_

 _This city is on fire tonight_

 _This could really be a good life_

 _A good, good life (oh oh oh)_

 _A good, good life (oh oh oh)_

 _A good, good life_

At the end of the song, she decided to throw in a small piano riff from Apologize to complete the outro.

"Wow," Chloe said from behind her, making Beca jump. "Didn't peg you for a OneRepublic fan."

As Beca tried to get her breathing under control she turned around and saw her team standing in the doorway of her studio.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Beca said. "Please come in and sit."

They all did, finding spaces on couches and chairs scattered about the studio.

"First off welcome to Team Swanson," Beca said. "Secondly, I'm sorry I couldn't be there tuesday night, but there was a little emergency, but now that, that is over, we can begin."

Beca clapped her hands together and Russell, Nate, and Rachel looked super excited. Chloe had excitement, but she got over her fangirl phase of the competition already.

"Now," Beca said. "This season will have eight people on everyone's team. The rounds will consist as such, one battle round where you will sing together with another member of the team, and I will pick who moves on. The other one will be out of the show unless another team captain, aka Blake, Adam, or Usher, decides to save you. You will then go to their team and proceed from there. If I pick someone up, be prepared to battle again. I will take the worst singer that made it through the battle rounds and battle you again. I can promise you that after the first battle round, I will not pick up anyone else. After that is the knockout round. Unlike the battle round, you will prepare a song on your own, and you won't find out who you are battling until I bring you both on stage live."

The four teammates shuddered at that. This was becoming more tense than they thought it would be.

"The final stage will be another knockout round of sorts. You will prepare a song on your own, and battle the last remaining person on the team. The winner will be decided on public vote. If you are not chosen, there is still a chance you can make it to the finals. At the end of the third stage, the rest of the mentors and I will decide on the two people that weren't chosen that most deserve a second chance. You will then battle the other person that has been saved for the fifth and final spot on the finale. That battle will also be voted on by the public. If you make it to the final, you have one shot and one song, and the public will vote on the champion of The Voice. Remember this though, unlike the other coaches, I have my own recording studio. So, if you have a great voice and I like what I see, even if you are eliminated, I can still sign you. Keep that in mind."

All of the teammates nodded and Beca leaned back in her chair, observing the young artists.

"For the first battle round, I am requiring you all to do a country song," Beca said. "More to show that Blake doesn't own the country stage. I will give you and your partner a list of the songs you are able to sing, and you have to decide together. All good?"

The singers nodded and Beca smiled.

"Good," Beca said. "The next meeting will be Wednesday of next week. Our full team will be together then. We will meet in this building. When you all get here, I will pair you with your partner for the battle round. I will also introduce our celebrity mentors. Each coach gets two celebrity helpers. They are well known artists, so contain yourselves. Alright, get out of here. Practice on your own, brush up on your country music, and come ready to work Wednesday."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Whew, let's get away from all that sadness past chapter. The tragedy will still be there, and it will be a foothold for Beca and Chloe's rebuilding friendship. Hoped you liked the Beca and Jesse fluff this chapter. I just want to say that I won't be writing any M rated content for this story. It makes me uncomfortable to read and write in these stories, so you will get kissing scenes and T rated scenes but nothing to adult. Next up, the final blind auditions!

As always I do not own any of the characters or music

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's hear it for our mentors!" The announcer said over the loudspeaker and Beca walked out on stage. She started waving to the crowd and motioning for them to get louder by pumping up her arms. The crowd loved it and got even more wild. Beca jumped off the stage and started high fiving members of the studio audience and Adam and Blake took her lead and did the same thing.

"Our opening song today is going to be sung by Usher!" the announcer continued and Usher came on, singing one of his signature songs.

 _(Music to listen to: More by Usher)_

 _Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_

 _listen to the people screaming out more, and more_

 _Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,_

 _Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,_

 _So captivating when I get it on the floor._

Beca kept moving throughout the crowd as Usher kept singing, blowing kisses and autographing various items when she got the chance. She was feeling better after the whole ordeal last week, though it still hurt when she walked backstage for the beginning of the show.

 _Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_

 _I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,_

 _The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

 _Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

Beca moved up towards her chair, still waving to the crowd, and sat down watching the rest of Usher's performance. Still smiling around, she felt content at this point. Listening to music always calmed her down, whatever genre it was.

 _If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

 _if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

 _And light it up, take it up higher,_

 _Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

 _If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

 _if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

 _And light it up, take it up higher,_

 _Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Usher finished his song there, doing an abridged version because they had people to get to today. Right before Usher finished, Beca reached out and pressed her button, her 'I Want You' sign lighting up and getting a laugh out of the audience.

"Let me just say," Beca said. "That you have a powerful singing voice. If you choose my team, I think that you could win this competition."

The crowd continued to laugh as the mentors did as well.

"Well I do appreciate your offer," Usher said, putting on a fake diva voice. "But I am too good for this show. I'm going straight to being a mentor."

"Shucks," Beca said. "Maybe next time."

The audience got a good laugh at that as Usher went to sit down. Once he did, the chairs turned and Adam stood.

"Let me remind you of the teammates that we have picked," Adam said, pointing at a video board. "Due to an unfortunate incident, one of my singers has been kicked off the show. Leaving me tied with Blake and Beca with four people. Usher currently has five talented singers. Without further adieu, let's hear the first singer."

The lights went down and Beca settled into her chair. She wanted to snag another two female singers to balance things out at three a piece. Then she would see what happens with the last two. That was her goal.

It was two singers later before Beca found someone to press her button for. This woman had a more mature voice, so she was a bit older than the others, Beca guessed around 35 or so. She was singing this beautiful song that Beca hadn't ever heard before, but it had a great message.

 _(Music to listen to: Little Wonders by Rob Thomas)_

 _Let it go,_

 _Let it roll right off your shoulder_

 _Don't you know_

 _The hardest part is over_

 _Let it in,_

 _Let your clarity define you_

 _In the end_

 _We will only just remember how it feels_

 _Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders,_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away,_

 _But these small hours,_

 _These small hours still remain_

Beca reached out and slammed her button, earning a cheer from the crowd and she turned around to see her choice. She was a tall one, with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. Beca sat back and listened to the rest of the song from the girl.

 _Let it slide,_

 _Let your troubles fall behind you_

 _Let it shine_

 _Until you feel it all around you_

 _And i don't mind_

 _If it's me you need to turn to_

 _We'll get by,_

 _It's the heart that really matters in the end_

 _Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders,_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away,_

 _But these small hours,_

 _These small hours still remain_

Blake and Adam hit their buttons at that point and Beca visibly sighed. Now she would have to bargain for this girl. The big problem was that this girl was wearing a Maroon 5 t-shirt. Blake groaned and Adam stood up and cheered loudly.

 _All of my regret_

 _Will wash away some how_

 _But i can not forget_

 _The way i feel right now_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away but these small hours_

 _These small hours, still remain,_

 _Still remain_

 _These little wonders_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away_

 _But these small hours_

 _These little wonders still remain_

Usher ended up not pressing his button and after the song was over he turned around in his chair and immediately started laughing at the girl's t-shirt. Adam was still standing and cheering and Blake had his head in his hands. Beca was just staring at the girl, trying to figure out what to say to draw her away from Adam.

"What's your name girl," Usher said, catching his breath from laughing.

"Crystal," the girl said. "And I am 34 years old."

"I don't even have to ask what your favorite band is, do I?" Usher said and that drew a laugh out of the crowd.

"It's Maroon 5," the girl said, laughing.

Adam started cheering again and so did the crowd. Beca rolled her eyes, finally organized her thoughts. Usher looked around at the mentors and motioned to Blake.

"Blake," Usher said. "Your up."

"There is no point," Blake said, getting a laugh out of the crowd and Crystal. "You have a great voice darling and I wish you the best of luck on Adam's team."

"Thank you," Crystal said laughing and Adam stood up and cheered louder. He was being very obnoxious about this and Beca wanted to steal this girl right away from him.

"Beca," Usher said and Beca looked at Crystal.

"Blake is right, you have a great voice," Beca said. "What he is wrong about is you being on Adam's team."

The crowd oooohed and Beca smiled at Adam, who had sat down.

"You don't have the type of voice that Adam is accustomed to," Beca said. "But I have worked with people that have your same voice type, and the top name on that list is Taylor Swift."

The crowd cheered and Blake and Usher nodded.

"I can see that," Blake said.

"So," Beca continued. "You come on over to my team, and I can give you the same treatment that I give with Taylor. VIP package, and I can help you improve your voice to win this competition."

Beca leaned back in her chair, her argument over. She looked over at Adam, who was at a loss for words. He seemed to compose himself and smiled at the girl.

"I'm not going to make my argument about how you love Maroon 5 and I'm in Maroon 5," Adam said. "But it is a nice plus."

The crowd laughed at that and Adam continued, "What I am going to say is that Beca is wrong. I have mentored people with your voice before. I can take you places, you just have to trust me."

It was safe to say the Crystal was torn between two people. She wanted nothing more than to choose Adam at the beginning of this competition. Now, Beca had shown great interest in her. And to compare her to her idol, Taylor Swift, it was unreal. Especially since Beca had worked with her on her recent albums. Crystal rationalized that if either of judges cut her, the other would be right there to pick her up.

"This is a tough decision," Crystal said. "But I think I'm going to join team Beca."

Beca jumped up and went to hug Crystal. Adam was sitting, stunned in his chair. Beca looked over at him and started laughing immediately.

"You just made my night Crystal," Beca said. "Thank you for that. Meeting this Wednesday. I'll be in touch."

Crystal nodded and began to walk off the stage. She waved to the crowd and the audience cheered back for her. Beca sauntered over to her chair next to Adam with a smug look on her face.

"Don't say a word," Adam said, looking straight at Beca. "I don't want to hear it."

"What," Beca said innocently. "That I stole one of your fans right underneath your nose. Why would I ever gloat about that?"

The crowd laughed and Adam just put his head in his hands, chuckling about her comments.

"Alright let's keep moving," Adam said after a minute.

The rest of the night was a different story for Beca. She was beaten on every other singer that she pressed the button for. Once by Usher and Blake, and two by Adam. Beca was getting frustrated at this and Adam noticed.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Adam said to Beca.

"Shut up," Beca grumbled getting Blake and Usher to laugh.

The drought continued until the second to last act of the night. The lights dimmed and Beca sat back on her chair, vowing to get the next person if they were good. The music started up and it was a quicker song. Some background voices came on and then a male lead started to sing out.

 _(Music to listen to: When Can I See You Again? by Owl City)_

 _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

 _Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

 _Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _There's something in the air you can't deny_

Beca recognized the song. The only reason she did was that it was in a Disney movie that Jesse made her watch. The movie was okay but the song at the end was really the best part. She looked it up immediately after the movie was done and it made her exclusive list on her iPod.

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _I gotta know, 'til then,_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

 _(When can I see you again?)_

Beca reached out and slammed the button, getting a cheer out of the crowd. Beca turned around and did not expect the person that was singing this. This kid looked no more than 16 years old. He had such a great voice as well. Beca laughed with delight and the other judges took note of that.

 _Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

 _Life is a trip and the road map leads you_

 _Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _There's something in the air you can't deny_

Blake and Adam's hands shot out at the same time and hit the buzzer. Once they turned, they too had the same reaction as Beca, the only difference was that Adam stood up clapping, drawing a huge smile from the boy.

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _I gotta know, 'til then,_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _I gotta know,_

 _When can I see you again?_

Usher finally reached out and slammed the buzzer and his chair turned around. Usher broke out into a huge smile and laughed just like Beca did. This kid had managed to turn all four mentor's chairs around at such a young age.

 _Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _There's something in the air you can't deny_

 _So let me know before I wave goodbye_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _Tell me when_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Tell me when_

 _When can I see you again?_

Once the song was finished, Beca stood up and clapped for the boy. The rest of the mentors followed and soon the entire audience was on their feet. The boy was laughing with delight at the crowd's reaction. Once it all died down, Beca started to ask questions to the young boy.

"What's your name dude," Beca asked.

"Jeremy," the boy said.

"And if I may ask," Beca said. "How old are you?"

"16 years old," Jeremy said and the crowd went nuts.

"Well," Beca said. "You are one of the most talented 16 year olds I have ever heard. If you come on over to team Swanson, I will make sure you get the exposure that you deserve, because right now, you have outshone every person in this competition. I can make all of your dreams come true Jeremy."

"Thank you Beca," Jeremy said.

Blake started to say something but Jeremy cut him off.

"I want to thank all of the mentors for their choice to press the button for me," Jeremy said. "But I came into this competition wanting to be with one mentor, and if I got her to turn her chair around, nothing was stopping me from choosing her, so I choose team Swanson."

The crowd started cheering wildly and Beca stood up and walked over to the young man.

"Of course," Beca heard Adam say through a laugh.

Beca hugged the boy and smiled down on him.

"You made a great choice kid," Beca said. "I won't make you regret it."

"Thanks Mrs. Swanson," Jeremy said and Beca laughed.

"Please," Beca said. "Call me Beca."

"Okay," Jeremy beamed and headed off stage.

Beca made her way over to her chair and sat down. She realized that her feet were killing her, so she propped them up on her desk.

"That relaxed huh," Blake said, looking over to Beca.

"My feet hurt," Beca grumbled.

"Oh you poor thing," Adam said teasingly.

"You try having another human living inside of you," Beca shot back, drawing a laugh from Usher and Blake. "Let's get this last singer going."

All of the mentor's chairs turned around and Beca sat back to listen as the lights went down. The music came on softly and she heard a violin play the intro that had a country side to it. She knew that Blake would be all over this one. Little did she know what to expect.

 _(Music: Skin by Rascal Flatts)_

 _Sarabeth is scared to death_

 _To hear what the doctor will say_

 _She hasn't been well_

 _Since the day that she fell_

 _And the bruise, it just won't go away_

 _So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

 _Flips through an old magazine_

 _Till the nurse with a smile_

 _Stands at the door_

 _And says will you please come with me_

Beca heard a button press and could only guess it was Blake's. She wasn't looking around, just feeling the soft song. The guy that was singing this had a deeper voice, but was nicely hitting the higher notes.

 _Sarabeth is scared to death_

 _Cause the doctor just told her the news_

 _Between the red cells and white_

 _Something's not right_

 _But we're gonna take care of you_

 _Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

 _With the therapy were gonna try_

 _It's just been approved_

 _It's the strongest there is_

 _I think we caught it in time_

Beca heard two more button presses and she wanted to press her button too. She didn't want to disturb the rest of the song though, and it was getting emotional as she heard a catch in the man's voice.

 _Sarabeth closes her eyes_

 _And she dreams she's dancing_

 _Around and around without any cares_

 _And her very first love is holding her close_

 _And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Beca figured out that this song is about cancer now. Those were always the songs that got to her. She never produced one like that because they always made her an emotional wreck. She always had one of her other producers do those songs.

 _Sarabeth is scared to death_

 _As she sits holding her mom_

 _Cause it would be a mistake_

 _For someone to take_

 _A girl with no hair to the prom_

 _For, just this morning right there on her pillow_

 _Was the cruelest of any surprise_

 _And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

 _The proof that she couldn't deny_

Beca had tears in her eyes now, and she didn't know why. It could be everything that went on the past few days that brought it all back to the surface. It could be that her best friend in high school struggled with cancer. It could be a combination of both.

 _Sarabeth closes her eyes_

 _And she dreams she's dancing_

 _Around and around without any cares_

 _And her very first love was holding her close_

 _And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

 _Its quarter to seven_

 _That boys at the door_

 _And her daddy ushers him in_

 _And when he takes off his cap_

 _They all start to cry_

 _Cause this mornin where his hair had been_

 _Softly she touches just skin_

 _And they go dancin_

 _Around and around without any cares_

 _And her very first true love is holding her close_

 _And for a moment she isn't scared_

The song ends and Beca presses her button and turns around. There sits a man in his 30s she would say, decked out in an Army uniform. Beca tried to wipe the tears away but they wouldn't stop. The hormones in her body weren't helping her already unstable emotions. She looked and saw that the man had tears in his eyes as well.

"What's your name sir," Blake asked.

"Raymond," the man said.

"And how old are you?" Blake asked a follow up question.

"32," Raymond said, still trying to get tears out of his eyes.

"Did you serve overseas?" Adam asked him.

"Two tours," Raymond said and the crowd started cheering for him.

"And why the song," Usher asked softly.

"When I was twenty, I did some foolish things," Raymond started. "I started dating my eventual wife, but we started things too soon and she was pregnant. We got married before my little baby girl was born. I was called into service when she was five. On the last month of my last tour, I got a letter from my wife saying that she had developed lymphoma. She fought it for a while, but she ended up not surviving the treatment."

The audience was silent and no one spoke. Finally Beca mustered up the courage and started her pitch to get him on her team.

"Hey Raymond," Beca said. "You have a great voice and powerful emotion. I could hear you channeling that into your music. Not many people are able to do that well. You are amazing at that. I know you must have other hardships that you went through, and I am grateful for your service. I can take your powerful singing voice and emotion and turn you into something great. I know the loss of the child and I could never do what you just did. I couldn't get up on the stage and sing such an emotional song like that."

"Thank you ma'am," Raymond said and the crowd was silent at Beca's announcement.

"Listen man," Blake said. "Like Beca said, you have powerful emotion. Your country singing is right up my alley. I know what songs would fit you well and get you where you need to go."

"Thank you sir," Raymond said to Blake and he started to choke up a little more.

"Well Raymond," Usher said. "I like your spirit. I like your will to keep fighting. I can use that and take you places."

Raymond nodded at that, getting more choked up every second.

"Raymond," Adam said. "I love your courage and everything about you. I am about to say what I would never say before. I want you on my team bad dude, but I don't think I'm the right mentor for you. Your style of music isn't mine, and I couldn't help you the way you need it. So, don't take this as I don't want you, I'm just being honest that I can't help you the way others can."

"I do appreciate that sir," Raymond said.

"Well," Adam said. "Who are you going to pick?"

Raymond scanned the mentors and his eyes met Beca's. She knew that she gained another member for her team.

"Well I do appreciate all of your offers," Raymond said. "I'm going to have to go with team Swanson."

Beca practically ran up to him and gave him a giant hug as the crowd applauded.

"You are now one of my biggest heros," Beca whispered to him.

Raymond only smiled at that.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

I got the inspiration for this chapter because it is around the time that my Dad had been announced that his was in remission of lymphoma. I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope you keep reading more. Next up is the last round of blind auditions and some Beca/Jesse fluff

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes and follows are always appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

"Jesse," Beca called out into the kitchen.

It was Wednesday, and last night had been long for Beca. She found her last team member easily, one of the first contestants that she came across. Her name was Susan, and she perfectly sung a very difficult song, Hanging On by Ellie Goulding. Beca was surprised and immediately pressed the button and secured her last team member. Now she was sitting on the couch in her living room, notepad in her lap, and phone in her hand. She was working on pairings for the battle round and songs for those pairings. She also had to call her special mentor for this week and confirm the time that they were meeting in Beca's recording studio.

"Yes," Jesse said, walking into the living room.

"Do we have any double chocolate fudge ice cream and pickles?" Beca asked.

"Pickles yes," Jesse said. "Ice cream no."

"Can you get me some?" Beca asked sweetly.

Jesse laughed and walked over to Beca to give her a kiss on her forehead. "You and your cravings," he said.

"It's the baby's fault," Beca complained, getting another chuckle out of Jesse.

"Alright," he said. "But only if you don't put the pickles on the ice cream."

"But that's the best part," Beca whined.

Jesse only laughed and grabbed his coat, keys, and wallet. He walked back over to Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he said to Beca. "And when I get back, you will get your ice cream and pickle monstrosity, and one of my foot rubs."

"You're too good to me," Beca said. "I love you too."

"You gonna call Idina," Jesse asked, walking out the door.

"Yep," Beca said, turning back to her notepad. "Just to confirm."

"Alright," Jesse said. "I'll be back soon."

Jesse walked out of the door and Beca heard the engine of his car turn on. Beca read what she had for pairings and songs on her notepad and smiled. She had a very interesting plan for her team, and she was going to make sure that she got the right people to pass after this round. She picked up her phone and went to her contacts. She found the right number and called it. It rang three times before a voice called out.

"Idina," Beca said. "Hi. Just wanted to confirm time. 3 o'clock right. Sounds good. Hey I emailed you the track list and who is singing what. You like it? I thought so. Well, let's get ready to whip them into shape. See you at 3. Okay, bye."

 **3 o'clock Beca's Recording Studio**

Beca sat in one of the larger recording studio in her building. The reason being is that they had all of the camera and their crew in here, she had her eight team members sitting in front of her, and she wasn't going to show her private studio to the world. She looked them over and smiled at all of them. They returned the smile and when the cameraman gave the green light for her to begin, she spoke up.

"Welcome, team members of Team Beca," Beca said and that got a small cheer for the people sitting in front of her. "As you can see, there are a lot of different faces in here. From young to old. From military to ex-acapella."

Chloe smiled softly at this and Beca grinned and continued. "But whatever your past is, it's time to focus on the future. Now, it is time to train for the battle round. You will be pitted against one of your teammates and sing the same song of my choosing at the same time. I and our guest mentor for this phase will help you on the song. Now, I told some of you that you would be singing all country songs. Well, I lied. No one in this round is singing a country song."

There were a mixed bag of reactions. Some looked excited that they wouldn't have to sing country, but most had a confused look on their face, trying to figure out what they could possible be singing.

"But now," Beca continued. "It is time for the introduction of our guest mentor. She has starred in famous Broadway musicals such as Wicked and Rent. She had been a TV star on the show Glee, and she has become a Disney house name with her work in Ella Enchanted and Frozen. Ladies and Gentleman, Idina Menzel."

Idina walked into the room and everyone started clapping for her. She took a seat next to Beca after waving a hello to everyone.

"Idina," Beca said. "Would you like to tell everyone about the focus of this battle round?"

"Absolutely," Idina said with a smile and looked at Team Beca. "My job over the years has been to sing and act, at the same time. More specifically sing and dance. When you are on Broadway, presentation is everything, and if you hope to make it in this show and after if you win, you have to be able to present yourself well. That is why Beca and I will be choosing songs where you have to be able to sing and dance effectively to move on. I will be coaching the vocals, while Beca will have the presentation."

"Well said," Beca said. "She is absolutely right. I have chosen some unorthodox songs that have enough vocals to show your voice, but limited enough that you have to really focus on the presentation and then make the most of the little vocals that you have."

The people sitting in front of her were all nodding, seeming to accept the challenge and not be swayed by the challenge in front of them.

"Now," Beca said. "For your pairings. Raymond, you are with Rachel. You two will be singing I Gotta a Feeling, by The Black Eyed Peas. Jeremy and Russell, you have DJ Got us Falling in Love Again, but Usher. Especially with the artist in the same room as you, you better be on top of your game, little room for mistakes. Crystal, you have Susan. You guys will be singing Raise Your Glass by Pink. And finally, Chloe and Nate. You guys have probably the hardest one in here, but I know you can handle it. The song for you guys is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. There are four days of battle rounds, which include next monday, tuesday, a week from monday, and a week from tuesday. Crystal and Susan, you are up monday. Russell and Jeremy, tuesday. Raymond and Rachel, a week from monday. And Chloe and Nate, the last day of the battle rounds. You will all get practice time with me and Idina over the next few weeks, but the people going next week will get a considerable more. If you are going in two weeks, most of the practice will be on your own until after tuesday. Today, you will watch the music video for your songs and do a sight run through the songs by the paper we give you. Alright, I want my team members in the order that they will go, so everyone out but Jeremy and Susan."

The rest of the team filed out and the cameraman stopped recording and told Beca and Idina to take a couple minutes. Chloe looked at Beca with a questioning glare and motioned for Beca to follow her. Beca nodded and led Chloe towards her office.

"Yes," Beca said, sitting down on her chair and texting Jesse to tell him how it went.

"PARTY ROCK ANTHEM," Chloe said. "There is almost no vocals there."

"Ah but there is some," Beca said. "Tell me, what did most of your and Nate's song depend on in blind auditions."

"Vocals mostly," Chloe admitted.

"Exactly," Beca said. "With the rap and lack of singing in this one, it will make you show me that you deserve to make the next round, while also preparing you for further rounds."

Chloe just shifted uncomfortably in Beca's office and Beca looked at her seriously.

"Listen," Beca said. "Just because we are friends doesn't mean that I am going to take it easy on you. You could be my child, and if someone was better than you, you would get cut. That is just how the game works. Now, I have to get back. You should be ready in about an hour for your dry run."

With that, Beca stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a baffled Chloe behind.

 **1 hour later**

"Chloe and Nate," Beca yelled. "Come on in."

The two teammembers walked into the studio where Idina and Beca were sitting. Idina smiled at them and handed them two pieces of sheet music.

"Now," Beca said. "This song is surrounded around the dance aspect. That will be a big part for you two to synchronize. There are also some spoken lyrics that you will need to do, I have confidence that you can pull them off. The key here is as much practice as you can do."

"Sound good," Idina asked and the two nodded their heads. "Alright, let's watch the music video."

 _(Music Video Suggest: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO)_

After the music video was finished Beca looked at the two and saw them thinking deeply.

"Kinda see what you have to do?" Beca asked the two and they nodded. "The dance moves don't have to be the same. In fact, the more original the better. Explore the stage and your dance moves. Now let's get a dry run of that song."

 _(Song suggestion: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO)_

Beca pressed play on the track and the beat started immediately. Both of the singers stood up and their heads started bobbing to the beat while looking at the sheet music. Beca looked at Idina who had a small smile on her face as the main music blared out.

 _ **Both:**_ _Party rock_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Yeah_

 _Whoa!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Let's go!_

 _ **Both:**_ _Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _Everybody just have a good time (Clap!)_

 _Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _We just wanna see you... shake that!_

The first break for the dance was in this interval and Beca already saw Nate moving around a little while Chloe was still focused on her sheet music. Beca frowned slightly at that, the red head wasn't even swaying her hips a little.

 _ **Nate:**_ _In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,_

 _She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot_

 _Booty move the weight like she owns the block_

 _Where I drank I gots to know_

 _Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll_

 _Half black half white, domino_

 _Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

Nate nailed his rap on the first time and with much enthusiasm. Beca actually found herself getting into Nate's part of the song.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Yo!_

 _I'm running through these hoes like Drano_

 _I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

 _We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping_

 _On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin_

 _Hey!_

Chloe had a little trouble with her part, but to be fair it was the first time through the song and Beca didn't know of a time that Chloe solo rapped in a song before.

 _ **Both:**_ _Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Let's go_

Beca smiled as she saw Chloe get into it a little more. This sure was going to be battle.

 _ **Both:**_ _Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _We just wanna see you... shake that!_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Every day I'm shuffling_

 _Shuffling shuffling_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

 _We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _One more shot for us_

 _ **Nate:**_ _(Another round)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Please fill up my cup_

 _ **Nate:**_ _(Don't mess around)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _We just wanna see_

 _ **Nate:**_ _(You shake it now)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Now you home with me_

 _ **Nate:**_ _(You're naked now)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Put your hands up to the sound_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Put your hands up to the sound_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Get up_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Put your hands up!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Put your hands up!_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Put your hands up!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Put your hands up!_

 _ **Both:**_ _Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!)_

 _Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!)_

 _Everybody just have a good good good time_

 _Oh! Oh!_

 _Oh! Oh!_

 _Oh! Oh!_

 _Oh! Oh!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Shake that!_

 _ **Nate:**_ _Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

The song went into its outro and the two singers listened for how long they would have to dance it out before striking the final pose. Once the music had stopped, Beca turned to Idina.

"Idina," Beca said. "How were the vocals?"

"Good overall," Idina said. "You both need to put a little more passion into this song. This song is about partying, act like you are. Really get into it. Chloe, you need a little work on the rap part, but that is all about practice. Nate, sustained notes need work and you were pitchy a little bit. But for a first run, not bad."

Beca nodded and looked back at the two contestants.

"When you come back in two days for your next mentoring session, I want some choreography," Beca said. "Work on it a little. You also need to come to each other and find what you are doing dancing wise together. The key to making a song good is not always all solo originality, but syncopated as well. I'll see you both on Friday."

They both got up and said a goodbye and left the room. Beca turned to Idina and asked, "How did you think it went?"

"Good," Idina said. "They should be ready to go. I think that red haired one is someone to look out for. She seems to have the real deal."

"Yeah," Beca said. "She has something."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

All of Beca's team is set and it is now time for the battle round preparation. I hope you liked the song choices, I figured they would be very interesting for the show in general.

As always, I do not own any of the songs or characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_

HEYYYY! Sorry it has been such a long time since I updated this story. I got caught up in the Star Wars fever and all my attention went to those fics. But now I'm back and ready to keep plugging at this story.

Before we begin I have a little rant that I want to go on and feel free to skip it, but I have to get it off my chest. I have gotten a couple reviews on this story about how annoying the Beca character is in this story. How she doesn't match up with the canon and something like this should have never happened. Now, I'm not upset with those reviews, I love all reviews and I read each and every single one of them. What I have noticed is that other authors get very discouraged by this and second guess their work. The thing with Fanfiction writing is that it is supposed to be different from the canon. This is what one person would want to see the characters act like, and they shouldn't be punished because of that. People complain about this story, but others have only praise for BecaXChloe stories. Like I said, I don't take your reviews personally, but that is totally not matching up to the canon at all. Beca never swung that way and I think that it is wrong to write about. But the only thing I do about it is one: don't comment on how not real it is; and two: stop reading the story. If I don't like a story, it's not the authors fault, but it's just not my taste. It's theirs and I can respect all opinions. So, I hope that didn't offend anyone and if you have a comment on this, DM me or leave it in the reviews. All I do warn is that you do not curse. I just find that over the top and mean and will not hesitate to remove that review.

Whew, sorry about that rant. Just needed to get something off my chest. Well, without further interruption, enjoy the next chapter!

 **Chapter 10**

It had been a long and hard week of training for the battle rounds for Beca. The first two acts seemed to have nailed their songs and were ready for their shows. Crystal and Susan were due to go on tonight, along with one team of the other mentors as well. Beca knew that tonight was going to be tough, she was going to have to cut one of her team members for the first time, and she didn't want to. She had become really attached to these people. But she was confident that the other mentors would use their saves on her team members, they were all that good.

Chloe had come a long way since the first run as well. She had really gotten into the dancing and the rapping was better, still not the best, but getting better. Nate was also on top of his game as well, and Beca knew that it would probably be the toughest decision of the competition for her. She was currently lying on the couch in her house, eyes closed, and just thinking. Jesse had a movie going, she didn't know which one, she kinda zoned out. Her feet were currently in his lap and he was giving her a foot rub. Her feet had started aching more as of late, but Jesse was always there for her.

Beca groaned in pleasure as Jesse started working out a really sore spot in her foot and Jesse laughed at that. Beca opened her eyes to see the complete adulation in his eyes as he looked at her. She gave him a smile and laid back down.

"What movie are you watching?" Beca asked absently, still in complete bliss.

"A new one I found with Drew Barrymore in it," Jesse said. "You would think with my impressive collection that I would have seen this already, but I haven't. It's called Whip It. Roller Derby film, centered in Texas around Austin. Its got Kristen Wiig and Jimmy Fallon in it."

"Sounds interesting," Beca mumbled, almost falling asleep.

"Hey don't go sleeping on me now," Jesse prodded, poking her foot. "You have to get ready in an hour to leave for the show tonight."

"You can't tell a pregnant woman what to do," Beca protested.

"I can when she will get angry when I let her sleep for too long before going out," Jesse said and Beca pouted.

Jesse only smiled at that and turned his eyes back to the movie on the screen. Beca rolled her eyes at him and tried to kick him with her foot. Jesse still had a tight grip on her feet, so her kick didn't get far. Jesse chuckled and eventually Beca smiled. She turned her attention back to the movie and tried to pick up the plot.

 **Two Hours Later**

Beca stood backstage with the other mentors, having a casual conversation with them. They were waiting for their introductions for them to take their seat. None of them would be performing tonight, instead Beca had asked if Idina would be interested and she agreed. She would be singing Defying Gravity, which was one of Beca's favorite Broadway songs. The list wasn't very long because Broadway wasn't really her thing, but it was on it.

"So Team Beca," Adam said, bringing Beca out of her deep thoughts. "What have you got planned for us tonight."

"Oh," Beca said with an innocent smile. "Something unorthodox I suppose."

"Look at that," Blake said. "Swanson has got a trick up her sleeve."

"Oh yeah," Beca said, "you won't see it coming."

The rest of the judges laughed and then the music came on for the introductions. As the boys moved towards the stage, Beca walked over to Idina, who was about to walk on stage.

"Hey," Beca said. "Thanks for singing tonight."

"It's no problem," Idina said. "I love singing. Especially to show these kids how it is really done."

Beca smiled at Idina and gave her a big hug. "You know," Beca said. "We haven't done an album deal yet. You interested?"

"I'll have to think about it," Idina said. "Maybe after you are done with this show for the season and you get under your feet with your baby coming."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said.

"We welcome all the mentors to the stage for this day of battle rounds," the announcer said in the background and Beca turned to walk towards the stage and called out a "Good luck," over her shoulder.

Beca walked out onto the big stage and started waving to the cheering crowd. She walked over to some small girls on the side of the stage who were holding up pens and various CD covers. She signed them and gave them both high fives. She made her way around the crowd and finally sat down in her chair.

"Singing tonight will be a very successful broadway and movie star," the announcer said. "Performing Defying Gravity, from the musical Wicked. Idina Menzel!"

The crowd went insane as the lights went down and the music began playing. Idina appeared on stage and began singing.

 _(Song to listen to: Defying Gravity, tweaked Wicked version)_

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by_

 _The rules of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes_

 _And leap…_

The music started picking up and Idina started to move about the stage, showing how singing and performing were done in perfect sync.

 _t's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down_

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _Cuz someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try I'll never know_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love, I guess I've lost_

 _Well if that's love_

 _It comes at much too high a cost_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down!_

She was singing an abridged version, so the music really picked up and she started the big finish that made this song one of the most famous broadway songs there ever was.

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the Western sky!_

 _As someone told me lately_

 _Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

 _And if I'm flying solo_

 _At least I'm flying free_

 _To those who ground me_

 _Take a message back from me!_

 _Tell them how I am defying gravity_

 _I'm flying high, defying gravity_

 _And soon I'll match them in renown_

 _And nobody in all of Oz_

 _No Wizard that there is or was_

 _Is ever gonna bring me down!_

She held the last note and the crowd went absolutely insane. Beca stood up and applauded her, as did the other judges. Idina bowed as she tried to catch her breath. Beca knew that the most incredible thing about Idina was that she had asthma. It was incredible that she was able to sing that well, with a breathing problem. Idina walked off the stage and the judges sat back down, waiting for the crowd to die down. When it finally did, Adam began talking about what they had in store for the next few nights.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "Welcome to the battle rounds."

The crowd cheered as the battle round graphic came up on the screen.

"Now," Adam began to explain the battle round (or at least how it is going to work in my book). "Each mentor will bring out two teammates, each night, for the next four shows. They will perform with each other on a song that their mentor has picked out for them, with their task that they are looking for. At the end of the song, that mentor will judge them on their performance and choose which singer stays on their team and which one gets cut. Now don't fear for your favorite contestants, if they do get cut, the other three mentors have two saves, which will allow that singer back into the competition, under the mentor that saved them. Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for, the first singers are up from Team Swanson!"

The crowd cheered as the lights went down and a pre recorded bit started playing to give the two singers time to get on stage.

 _It started out on an interview with Beca, explaining what she chose for her team members._

" _Well," Beca began. "I wanted to do something unorthodox, because this is my first year and I feel that this aspect is often the most underlooked in the competition. So, all the songs I have picked for my students are common party songs, with a lot of choreography in it, but enough singing to show off their voice. These songs have rapping, singing, and a lot of dance breaks."_

 _The camera shifted to her and Idina, watching Crystal and Susan._

" _Idina was an obvious choice for being a guest mentor," a voice over of Beca said. "On Broadway and Movie, presentation is just as important as singing. I feel as concerts and music videos can sometimes make or break a CD, and maybe even a career. Look at Michael Jackson for example. Sure he was a great singer and his songs were awesome, but he made his name famous with dance. When you think about Michael Jackson songs, you think of Thriller, and that music video. Just famous for that."_

 _The camera shifted from the whole group to just close ups of Susan and Crystal._

" _Susan and Crystal brought a lot of energy to this song," Beca said. "Which is great because, this song requires a lot of energy. They were really timid to move around a lot at first, but as they got more comfortable with the song and the lyrics, the dancing just came natural to them._

 _The camera showed and dance move that Crystal pulled off that made everyone in the studio laugh and the camera closed in on Beca._

" _You guys are in for a treat tonight," Beca said. "I don't know how I am going to pick between these two amazing girls."_

The lights came back on the stage and Crystal and Susan were in the middle of the stage, decked out in all pink clothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Performing from Team Swanson, Crystal and Susan singing Raise Your Glass by Pink."

The crowd went wild as the announcement was made. The intro started up and the crowd quieted. Susan and Crystal smiled at each other and did a complicated handshake that surprised Beca. They had never rehearsed that, and moreover, they were battling against each other. Beca smiled because it seemed like this show had made lifelong friends. The song got to the part where the singing began, and Crystal took the first part.

 _(Music to Listen to: Raise Your Glass by Pink)_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Right, right, turn off the lights_

 _We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

 _What's the deal, yo?_

 _ **Susan:**_ _I love when it's all too much_

 _5 a.m. turn the radio up_

 _Where's the rock 'n roll?_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Party crasher,_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Panty snatcher_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Call me up if you're a gangsta_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Why so serious?_

 _ **Both:**_ _So raise your glass if you are wrong_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

 _ **Susan:**_ _We will never be, never be_

 _ **Both:**_ _anything but loud_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Won't you come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Just come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

 _What part of a party don't you understand?_

 _Wish you'd just freak out_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Can't stop, coming in hot_

 _I should be locked up right on the spot_

 _It's so on right now_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Party crasher,_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Panty snatcher_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Call me up if you're a gangsta_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Why so serious?_

 _ **Both:**_ _So raise your glass if you are wrong_

 _ **Susan:**_ _In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _We will never be, never be_

 _ **Both:**_ _anything but loud_

 _ **Susan:**_ _And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Won't you come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Just come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Won't you come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Just come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _So if you're too school for cool_

 _ **Susan:**_ _And you're treated like a fool_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _You can choose to let it go_

 _ **Susan:**_ _We can always, we can always party on our own_

 _ **Both:**_ _So raise your glass if you are wrong_

 _In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

 _We will never be, never be anything but loud_

 _And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong_

 _In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

 _We will never be, never be anything but loud_

 _And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Won't you come on and come on and_

 _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Just come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass!_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _Won't you come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass for me!_

 _ **Susan:**_ _Just come on and come on and_

 _ **Both:**_ _Raise your glass for me!_

 _ **Crystal:**_ _For me_

After the last note was over, the crowd immediately went crazy. Susan and Crystal both bowed to the crowd and then gave each other a giant hug. They were laughing and looked like they had the best time of their lives. Beca clapped for them as she went over the notes she made in her head. The vocals were good for both of them. Crystal stuttered on some of the spoken lines and Susan was pitchy at times but all were fixable and not worth cutting. They also both showed extreme energy and danced around with the perfect mix of clean and PG-13 dancing for this obvious drinking song. The one thing that Beca saw is that Crystal seemed to follow Susan a little, like take some cues from her and feed off her energy.

"Wow," Usher said. "You girls were on fire. I loved every bit of that performance."

"Absolutely," Adam said. "Great energy all around. Beca, now it's time for you to decide."

Beca looked at the girls with eager faces and smiled both at them.

"This is such a difficult decision," Beca said. "You both had outstanding energy and I had so much fun helping you with this song. Your singing was great. Crystal you did stutter on some of the spoken parts and Susan, you were a little pitchy at times, but none of that matters. The one thing that made my final decision was so small because you both did such a great job."

Beca took a deep breath and looked at the two girls.

"I want you to know that I love you both and I hate to have to do this," Beca said. "Susan."

Beca looked over to Susan whose eyes went wide.

"Congratulations," Beca said. "You will be staying with me till the next round."

The crowd cheered and Susan and Crystal hugged each other. When they finished they turned around to face the mentors.

"Crystal," Beca said. "I noticed that in some places you seemed to take some small cues from Susan on what you should do. It's not a huge deal when you are doing a duet, but this is a solo artist competition in the long run, and Susan displayed more of the leader, so that is why I had to cut you."

"I understand," Crystal said. "Thank you so much for the opportunity."

The crowd cheered at this and Beca nodded to her. Beca then turned around to the other mentors around her.

"Anyone want to save her?" Beca asked.

Immediately, three hands went to the save button and Beca smiled. Her team was the best, and they would all be making it.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

First round of the battle rounds is over and Susan edges out Crystal to stay on team Beca, but Crystal is soon adopted to another team to fight another day

I do want to say that it is probably going to get confusing keeping all of the names in order, which is why I will be providing an entire roster the next chapter for reference, including names for the other team members. I can also create a bracket that I will post to my twitter, which can be found on my profile page, if you guys want it. Let me know in the reviews. If you want it. I will update it after every round

Songs:

 **Defying Gravity** \- from Wicked

 **Raise Your Glass-** by Pink

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N_**

Thanks everyone for so many positive reviews! I know what I said had a catch 22 chance of succeeding and it looks like it did, and I am so happy for that. So thanks again everyone and enjoy the next chapter!

 **Chapter 11**

The rest of the night went rather uneventful. Beca found none of the other team members worth saving. Crystal went to Usher's team, and she was better than his two other singers that went on that night. Usher had two guys named Dylan and Mason sing Good Riddance by Green Day and Dylan prevailed in that battle. Mason had trouble hitting some of the high notes, which led to his loss. Blake featured a matchup of Helen and Lauren, who had them sing Let it Go, ironically. Lauren won the battle and Helen ended up getting cut. Mason and Helen were not saved by any of the other mentors, so they left the show. The last duo of the night from Adam's team was Josh verses Brenda. He had them sing A Thousand Years, which brought back fond memories for Beca because that is what Jesse sang to her during their wedding reception. Josh edged Brenda in that battle, but Brenda was saved by Blake.

"Alright everyone," Usher said after the end of the battle round. "Beca and Adam's team has been reduced to seven people, while Blake and I picked up two more members to keep our total at eight. Blake and I have also used one of our saves which leaves us with only one save left while Beca and Adam still have two. Join us tomorrow for another battle round!"

The crowd started cheering and Beca stood up and waved to the crowd as the broadcast ended. She started making her way towards backstage to her dressing room where Jesse would be waiting for her. She passed Crystal and Susan on the way there and gave Crystal a big hug and assured her that there were no hard feelings. She finally got back to her dressing room to find Jesse sitting on the couch, phone in hand.

"I don't remember giving you a key," Beca announced as she walked into the room.

Jesse looked up and gave her an eager smile, "You'll never guess what I just saw."

Beca sat down at her makeup station and started wiping off the stage makeup she had to put on.

"Your beautiful wife on a very popular TV show," Beca said.

"Well, yes," Jesse said. "But not what I'm talking about."

"Well what then?" Beca said with a smile.

"So, Chloe and Benji have been chatting a lot for the last week ever since they met at lunch right?" Jesse said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I've noticed Chloe checking her phone a lot."

"Well we came to the show together tonight," Jesse said. "And after the end, they took off real quick. I didn't know what they were doing, so I just walked to your dressing room and figured they would catch up eventually. But, when I walked around a corner to the shortcut to get here, I found them making out in that dark hallway."

Beca dropped her makeup brush and her mouth opened up wide. She wheeled around and stared at Jesse.

"Benji and Chloe?" Beca practically yelled. "But how?"

"I have no idea," Jesse said. "I didn't think she swung that way."

"Well she obviously does," Beca said. "I have to find out more about this."

"You don't tell her that I saw them though," Jesse said. "I don't want to come off as a pervert."

"My lips are sealed," Beca said.

"Well," Jesse said with a smile. "Can they wait for a little."

He moved towards Beca and leaned down to give her a kiss. Beca melted into him and when they pulled away, she gave a coy smile.

"I think that can be arranged," Beca said.

 **Later that night, 3 am**

Beca woke up to her phone ringing on the side table. She groaned and checked to see who was calling.

"I'm going to kill her," she grumbled as Jesse chuckled next to her.

"God help her," he said, sleepily and rolled over.

"Hello?" Beca said and rubbed her eyes.

"Beca," Chloe said into the phone, clearly awake.

"Yes," Beca said. "This is my phone, you have the number."

"I have to tell you something," Chloe said.

"Chloe it's 3 am," Beca said. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"Absolutely not," Chloe said.

"Have you ever heard the warning about not pissing off a pregnant woman?" Beca said, with a little more frustration.

"Yes, but that's not important," Chloe said. "I need some girl help here."

"Chloe," Beca said, starting to walking out of her bedroom to not disturb Jesse. "You know that I have never been a girl that has done that girl talk well. You knew me through college, haven't changed all that much."

"Beg to differ," Chloe said. "And you have to hear this."

"Fine," Beca said, reaching the living room and laying down on the couch. "What?"

"Benji and I hooked up," Chloe said, sounding nervous.

"That's what you called about?" Beca asked. "That you hooked up with a guy."

"Well it's Benji," Chloe defended.

"So," Beca said. "He is a great guy. Plus, I already knew you made out at The Voice show tonight."

"What?" Chloe asked, astonished. "How?"

"Jesse saw you guys and told me," Beca said through a yawn. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No," Chloe said firmly. "Do you think that it was a good idea?"

"Look Chloe," Beca said. "Personally, I'm happy that you moved on. You were holding that crush for at least six years, maybe longer. You just make sure that this isn't a rebound from my rejection, because that would be really bad for your health. I love Benji like a brother and he is Jesse's best friend. And while it won't hurt you on the show, I have been known to hold grudges when I sign people to my record label."

"Okay," Chloe. "But-."

"CHLOE," Beca said firmly. "Come to my studio tomorrow at one. We can talk then. But I'm going to bed now."

"Beca wait-," Chloe began before Beca cut her off by hanging up the phone.

Beca sighed and began the long walk to her bed. When she finally got there, Jesse wrapped her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest, soaking up his warmth.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked sleepily.

"Chloe hooked up with Benji," Beca said and she heard Jesse chuckle.

"Well, saw that coming," Jesse said. "She called just to tell you that and not just text that she wanted to talk later?"

"It's a girl thing," Beca said, closing her eyes.

"Must be," Jesse said and then his phone started ringing.

Beca's eyes opened and she smiled up at Jesse. He reached over and looked at the caller ID and said, "for fuck's sake."

Beca laughed and said, "You better answer that."

Jesse just shut off his phone, silencing the noise.

"You're not going to answer it?" Beca asked, settling back into her original position laying on his chest.

"It's a guy thing," Jesse said, wrapping up Beca and falling asleep.

 **Flashlight Records, 1 pm**

Beca was sitting in her office, shuffling through some files about random things going on in her record label. A few of her producers were working on other album deals with other smaller artists, so she was looking at their progress. Also, it was about time to hire some more interns, and Beca was going over the resumes. Normally, she would have someone else do this, but every once in awhile, she liked to go over them herself. She knew how important an internship could help propel their careers in the future. There was also one more document about a proposal for opening a sister studio in New York. Beca was for it, the only problem was finding out who would be in charge at that studio. It would be a smaller studio, only about three producers there top, plus the head. She was reading over potential candidates when she heard her phone ring.

"Beca Swanson," she responded as she answered the phone.

"Mrs. Swanson," Michelle, her secretary said. "There is a Chloe Beale here to see you."

"Oh great," Beca said. "Send her in."

A few seconds later the door opened and Chloe walked into Beca's office.

"Hey," Beca said, starting to look over the papers again.

"Hey," Chloe responded and sat on a chair in front of her desk.

Beca glanced up and smirked. Chloe was sitting with perfect posture, casually looking around the room with a nervous look on her face. Beca looked back down and started to put the papers back in their folders, putting away work for now.

"You're not in an interview, you know," Beca said and she saw Chloe blush and relax a little. "Spill dude, what's going on."

"Okay," Chloe said, standing up like she always did when she was about to make a big speech. "But can you act like a girl for once."

Beca rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "'Kay," she said, in her best girly-girl voice and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

Chloe took a deep breath and started her speech. "Okay, so Benji and I have been talking a lot lately. After we met again at the little diner a couple weeks ago, we exchanged numbers and started talking and texting daily. Last night on the show, I realised that I wanted a relationship with him. That song A Thousand Years really got me thinking. So, after the show, I got out quick with Benji to ditch Jesse. As we got to the hallway, I looked at Benji and he started stuttering. I think he was trying to ask me out, but couldn't get the words out. So, I kissed him. One thing led to another, and we hooked up."

Chloe stopped and looked at Beca, expecting to see a shocked look on her face. Instead, she saw, an almost bored look on her face.

"Oh," Beca said. "Are you done?"

"Beca," Chloe whined.

"What?" Beca responded. "You started talking with a guy, wanted to go out with him, and hooked up. I don't see what the problem is, you've done it before."

"But it's Benji," Chloe said, sitting back down on the chair.

"Yeah, you told me that earlier this morning," Beca growled, and noticing Chloe's annoyed look, changed her tone. "Look, I-."

Beca was cut off by her phone ringing on her desk. Chloe and Beca both looked at the phone and Beca sighed as she picked it up.

"Beca Swanson," Beca started. "Gabriel, how are you doing? Yes, I am aware about your proposal. No, I'm not going to change my mind. I know that Nikki has wanted to do an album with me for a while and I do appreciate that, but I'm still going to say no. Why? I don't like the way she presents herself in her music videos. What do you mean Katy Perry does the same thing? She hasn't under my direction. It doesn't matter what was in the past, she has a great voice. Nikki does too, of course, but Katy never did a video like Anaconda. Listen Gabriel, I'm in a meeting right now. I'm sure another company would sign Nikki. Okay, bye-bye."

Beca almost slammed the phone down and she looked up at Chloe. Chloe had her eyebrows raised and Beca leaned back in her chair.

"Now," Beca started before Chloe cut her off.

"No, no, no," Chloe said. "Was that Nikki Minaj's agent?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Wanted to do a album, I said no. End of discussion."

"Why?" Chloe said. "That would make you a lot of money."

"Like I said," Beca said. "I don't like the way she was presenting her body."

"Katy Perry does show a lot of skin," Chloe said.

"There is one thing about presenting you body in an enticing way," Beca said. "It is another to flaunt it around for everyone to see, now do you want my advice or not?"

Chloe nodded and Beca continued.

"Benji is a great guy. I love Emily to death, but that is a big mistake she made, breaking up with him. He will give you all the affection and love that you want. He will do just about anything for his girl, and you are very lucky to have him."

Chloe smiled and Beca returned the smile.

"Now," Beca said. "I'm craving a red-velvet cupcake. Let's go get a baker's dozen."

Beca started to walk out of the room and Chloe walked behind her, laughing on the way out.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Well, Chloe has a new love interest in her life, and she has finally moved on from Beca. I didn't know if I would ship Benji and Chloe in this fanfic, but as I was writing, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea, certainly an interesting choice for both. Let me know in the reviews if you like or hate this new ship!

As always I do not own any of the music or characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N_**

Alright, here is the roster and update after round one of all of the teams. I will post the roster update before every chapter, but I won't switch the saves to their new teams till the battle round is over.

Team Beca:

Chloe

Jeremy

Raymond

Crystal- **L, moved to Usher**

Nate

Russell

Rachel

Susan- **W**

Team Usher

Dylan- **W**

Mason- **L, out**

Addison

Samantha

Stacie

Bruce

Kelsey

Michael

Team Blake

Max

Helen- **L, out**

Kieth

Lauren- **W**

Dan

Easton

Keeley

Lucy

Adam

Josh- **W**

Vickie

Brenda- **L, moved to Blake**

Zach

Kimberly

Tris

Renae

Jerry

 **Chapter 12**

Beca stepped out of her car and walked along the sidewalk, into the building The Voice was being filmed. There were people up and down the rows as usual, and Beca smiled and waved. She wasn't used to this much attention. Sure she had been to the Grammy's and other awards shows. She won stuff and had people cheer for her, but never like this. 'Perks of being primetime TV I guess' Beca thought to herself as she signed albums and pictures. She got inside and went to find her two performers that were waiting inside.

The rest of the day, after she met Chloe, was uneventful. The went to get some cupcakes and they chatted about details, including details that Beca didn't want but Chloe gave them to her anyway. What Beca was most happy about was that Chloe had finally moved on and was happy. The way she talked about Benji, the way her eyes lit up when Beca asked a question about him, it was the same look that Beca got when she talked about Jesse. Beca could see this relationship going a long way.

Beca found Jeremy and Russell backstage, hanging out and going over sheet music, chatting softly.

"Hey guys," Beca said, walking up to them. "Ready?"

"Nervous as hell," Jeremy said. "We have to perform DJ Got us Falling in Love Again in front of Usher. The man who made the song famous."

"You'll be fine," Beca said. "Remember, you're not trying to impress him, you're trying to impress me. If you both impress me, I guarantee that you will impress at least one of the other judges."

"She's usually right," Adam said, walking by and butting in. "Always listen to a pregnant lady."

"Get lost Levine," Beca said.

Adam only laughed and walked over to where his team members were warming up. They were due to sing first today, as the teams shifted one spot for every battle round. Beca's team would be going second today, then third next Monday, and last next Tuesday.

"Alright guys," Beca said. "You're up second today and I know you are going to do great. Just go out and have fun, be loose. The looser you are, the better you will sing. Remember, explore the stage. This song is about picking up girls in a club, and for once, you get to be the extremely rich, smooth talking, ladies man, who every girl is practically ripping their clothes off at your feet. I'm guessing you don't normally experience that."

They both shook their head and Beca smiled.

"Well, you get to tonight," Beca said. "Good luck."

Beca walked away and out to the side of the stage where she waited for the opening music to kick in. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Katy Perry standing right behind her.

"Katy," Beca said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Katy wrapped Beca in a hug and Beca smiled at Katy's affection. Beca always had a soft spot for Katy. She had been one of her first record deals after Emily and Cynthia Rose. She was super nice, at least to Beca, and was also a very loyal artist. She kept coming back to Beca, and always took into account Beca's opinion about her songs and the way she presented them.

"I was Usher's guest mentor," Katy said. "They are having me sing tonight."

"Of course," Beca said, feeling stupid. "I completely forgot. Should have connected the dots."

"Oh no, it's fine," Katy assured. "You certainly have a lot on your plate. How is my little girl doing?"

Katy reached out and touched Beca's stomach and Beca laughed. If it had been almost anyone else, she would've snapped their hand off. Katy was different though. You would be surprised on how excited Katy was when Beca told her she was pregnant.

"She is rambunctious," Beca responded. "Barely let's me sleep through the night."

"That's my girl," Katy said.

"Hey," Beca said, hitting Katy softly on the shoulder.

Katy laughed and took her hand off Beca's stomach.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Katy asked.

"No," Beca admitted. "I've been busy with the show and an album with Taylor, and Jesse is working hard on some score for Disney for who knows what movie."

"Well if you want my input," Katy said. "I think Melody is a beautiful name for a baby girl, especially given you guys' background."

"Melody," Beca said, testing the name out.

She did like that name. She could have the nickname Mel and kids at school couldn't tease her by adding a 'y' sound to the end of her name. Like Jimmy or Sammy. Beca didn't know why, because most people didn't seem to mind that, but she hated when people did that. She hated being called Becky, and never allowed it. Thank goodness that Jesse never tried it, because Beca hated to tell him no, even though she did it a lot.

"I like it," Beca said, looking at Katy.

"I'm right again," Katy said, with fake diva attitude.

Beca rolled her eyes and the lights went down on the stage and the intro music began to play.

"Well," Beca said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Becs," Katy said. "I have a couple new song ideas as well."

"Cool," Beca said. "No promises on an album till I get under my feet with the baby."

"Yes, yes," Katy said. "Now you better go, I think you missed your cue."

Beca's eyes widened and she began to rush on stage. She was about to enter when she heard the announcer,

"Here are the four mentor for our teams!"

Beca looked back and shot a glare at Katy, who laughed it off. Beca rolled her eyes once again and walked out onto the stage. She waved around and made her way over to her chair. She got settled in and looked towards the front of the stage, waiting for Katy to come on.

"Now we welcome," the announcer began. "She has won five American Music Awards and fourteen People's Choice awards. Her album Teenage Dream accumulate nine number one singles on the Hot 100. Seller of eleven million albums and eighty-one million singles across the world, Katy Perry!"

 _(Music to listen to Firework, by Katy Perry)_

The lights came up and Katy was on stage. She gave a quick wink to Beca as the opening music started playing, and then began to sing.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

Different colored lights started flashing as Katy began to move around the stage, the song reaching the main chorus.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

The song skipped a bit for time constraints and Katy began belting out the final lyrics.

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_

 _And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

The music hit its outro and the crowd started cheering. Katy smiled and waved to the crowd. She winked at Beca before walking off stage. Beca kept clapping for her, and then turned towards the other mentors.

"Shall we begin?" Adam asked.

"Your team is up first," Beca responded.

"Well," Adam said. "Let's get going."

Adam brought out two guys named Zach and Jerry. He had them sing a song called Crash by Daughtry. Zach was really good at that song, hitting all the notes perfectly and sounding a lot like Daughtry himself. Jerry really never stood a chance, but it was close. Unfortunately, Beca didn't think that Jerry was worth saving, and neither did the other mentors. Now it was time for her team.

"If I may present," Beca said, standing up. "Performing a song that is very well known to one of our judges, Jeremy and Russell!"

 _(Music to listen to, DJ Got us Falling in Love Again, by Usher)_

The lights came up and Jeremy and Russell were standing center stage. The both had black dress pants on with a black long sleeve t-shirt on with a white vest. The beat started playing and all of the judges laughed at the song selection, and Beca smiled.

 _ **Jeremy:**_ _So we back in the club_

 _Get that bodies rocking from side to side_

 _ **Russell:**_ _Thank God the week is done_

 _I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

 _ **Jeremy:**_ _Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

 _No control of my body_

 _ **Russell:**_ _Ain't I seen you before?_

 _I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

They were both moving around the stage well, moving with the mood of the song and really putting their bodies into it. They seemed relaxed and comfortable out there.

 _'_ _ **Both:**_ _Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

 _Gonna get you right_

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Right away after that, Beca noticed something about Russell. He was having trouble sustaining the high notes. They were faltering a little bit. Beca guessed the crowd and audience at home didn't notice, but she was sure that the other mentors would.

 _ **Russell:**_ _Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

 _ **Jeremy:**_ _Gonna set the roof on fire_

 _Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_

 _ **Russell:**_ _Hands up, when the music drops_

 _We both put our hands up_

 _Put your hands on my body_

 _ **Jeremy:**_ _Swear I seen you before_

 _I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

 _ **Both:**_ _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

 _Gonna get you right_

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

There it was again by Russell. Beca didn't know what was going on up there. He seemed fine during practice. Maybe the microphone caught what she couldn't hear in the booth, which seemed odd. Or maybe he was just not up to those notes.

 _ **Jeremy:**_ _Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_

 _Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,_

 _That's how we roll_

 _My life is a movie, and you just tivo_

 _ **Russell:**_ _Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock_

 _She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_

 _Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock_

 _Mami on fire, psh, red hot_

 _ **Jeremy:**_ _Bada bing, bada boom_

 _Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_

 _ **Russell:**_ _I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_

 _And tonight it's just me and you_

 _ **Both:**_ _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

 _Gonna get you right_

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

 _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

 _Gonna get you right_

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

The song finished up and everyone started cheering for the two. Beca and the other judges clapped as the two singers took their bows and waited for Beca to give her response.

"You both did very well," Beca said after the crowd calmed down. "There was one thing in particular that I noticed that made my decision, and let me tell you, it wasn't an easy decision. Russell, you had trouble sustaining the high notes when you got to the chorus. Like 'Baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."

Beca sang that last part to prove her point and Russell nodded.

"So," Beca said. "That was the big factor that did it for me. I'm sorry Russell, but I have to cut you from Team Swanson."

Russell nodded and wrapped Jeremy in a hug. They exchanged words that Beca didn't catch and Beca looked around to the other mentors, waiting for one of them to make a move. Blake and Usher didn't flinch, but Adam reached out and hit the save button. The crowd cheered as Russell breathed a sigh in relief.

"Alright man," Adam said. "I do agree with Beca, and you didn't have it tonight. But I see the potential there, you have to bring your A game for these next rounds."

"Yes Adam," Russell said. "Thank you Adam."

"Hey no problem man," Adam said. "You are very talented, Beca made a good pick in the beginning, it just seems she made too many good picks."

The crowd laughed as Russell and Jeremy walked off the stage. Beca leaned back in her chair, waiting for the next two teams and wondering if she would save any this time around. She didn't end up doing it. Usher presented Stacie and Kelsey, and had them sing Africa by Toto. Stacie absolutely crushed it, and that might have been the best performance Beca had ever seen. Kelsey just died under Stacie's overwhelming performance. Blake brought out Max and Dan, and had them sing Clocks by Coldplay. Dan won solidly as well, seeming to be more comfortable in Coldplay's style than Max.

After the send off from the announcer, Beca walked off stage towards her dressing room. Two down and two to go.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

The first two rounds of battle rounds are down, and we get a week's break before the next round. In the next couple of chapters, we will see some more training with Chloe and some JesseXBeca and BenjiXChloe fluff! See ya real soon

As always I do not own any of the characters or music

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_

HELLO PEOPLE! Wow, it has been a while since I updated this story huh? Wanna hear my lame excuse? College finished up for the semester and I had to nail all of my finals, and then it seemed like I started work right away when I got home. I also was invited to contribute in a few forums, and that is pretty time consuming as well. But I'm back and hope to continue with my three current ones I have going, plus maybe start a AU Divergent story? Let me know if you want to see something like that. Just a quick hint on the basic characters for that Divergent book, is first off a TrisXOC relationship with Christina, Tris's parents, Eric, Four, and others playing a part in this.

I'm gonna address some of the comments that I saw that stood out.

One, the end of this book is going to be a two part on the winner of the competition and the birth of the Swanson baby. I have no intention AT THE MOMENT to make a sequel. Note I said at the moment, it isn't set in stone. The only reason being is that I have numerous sequels set up for another series that I am on book two of four on with a one shot still to write in that series. Plus another series that I am on book two of three on. So possibly in the future I will continue this, but I really wouldn't know where to go with it. As far as chapters left in this book, there is a bunch. I'm thinking that I'm gonna get to 30 minimum, but there is a good chance there will be more.

As for the baby's name, it will remain a surprise. I do believe however, that Melody will NOT be used. I used that name for another character recently, and I don't like reusing names because it gets confusing.

As for the attitude of Beca for this story, I get that she is a little unorthodox from the canon. The thing is though, it doesn't matter. FanFiction is designed for you to write what YOU wanted the characters to act like in the movie, book, tv show, etc. Then by posting your work, you can connect with others that enjoy your same idea, or kinda think the same way. I know that most of the FanFiction community for Pitch Perfect has a BecaXChloe pairing for their books and that is fine. I don't like that pairing, but I don't stop them from writing like that. And I sure as hell done leave a nasty comment, discrediting that author's work. And while I can handle that negative critisim, because I have handled stuff like that my entire like, some authors become very discouraged with their work and will often just abandoned the story. I know an author that wrote brilliant Avengers stories that was bullied off of and went to a different website to post their stories. So, if I have any advice, if you don't like the story that you are reading, just stop reading. Don't leave a nasty comment, just find another story.

Whew that was a big rant huh?

Quickly I'd like to thanks these people for writing a wonderful reviews.

jecatrash, MagsSky, Bellahan121, Alexa64, chinaluv, ACupcake7 and anyone who favorited or followed the story.

Well enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 13**

 **Chloe**

Chloe felt a little better after talking to Beca. Just a little. After Beca left to go to the show with Jesse, Chloe went back to her apartment to get ready for tonight. She was going on her first official date with Benji tonight. Sure they had hooked up the night before, but there wasn't a lot of preface for that. It just kinda happened. It wasn't going to be a big date, just over to his place for some food and to watch the show. It still didn't matter.

Chloe was standing in front of her closet, trying to find something to wear. She know it sounded cliche, and she never thought she would do it, but she couldn't find something to wear. She had never been this nervous for a date before. Was it the stakes that she was feeling? She knew this relationship was totally different than any she had before. After the one boy she dated when Beca was a freshman, she never had another real relationship. Sure she splurged a little, but she always held out for Beca. She never dated after college, still holding onto the dream. Now that Beca was no longer an option, she met this wonderful guy who she thought that she would never have a future with.

She decided to text Beca and ask her on her opinion. After a few minutes of no response, Chloe looked at the clock. She saw the time and knew that she must already be at the studio. Chloe slammed her phone down in frustration and sat down on her bed, putting her head in her hands. She sat there for a minute, still wondering why she couldn't think of something. Then she had a great idea, a person that was perfect in this type of situation. She quickly dialed the number and waited for it to ring.

"Aubrey Posen," the voice answered after a couple of rings.

"Aubrey," Chloe said. "It's Chloe. I need some major advice."

"Chloe," Aubrey replied. "How is it going?"

"We can catch up later, I promise," Chloe said quickly. "But I have a date in half an hour and I don't know what to wear."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Who with?"

"Benji," Chloe said.

"Benji?" Aubrey said in disbelief. "Like, went to college together Benji?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "We hooked up last night and tonight is our first date."

"Wait wait wait," Aubrey said. "You've already had sex with him?"

"That's usually what hooked up means," Chloe said, exasperated.

"Since when did you like him?" Aubrey asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," Chloe admitted.

"I thought you had a thing for Beca?" Aubrey said. "Didn't know you got over that."

"Well I got rejected pretty hard," Chloe said. "Pretty hard to compete with the guy that Beca has been in love with for almost ten years, and got her pregnant."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "So, is Benji a rebound?"

"Not at all," Chloe said. "He is something more than I ever felt for Beca. He is nice and sweet, and great in a lot of places if you know what I mean."

"Never thought that he would be like that," Aubrey said. "So what is the date?"

"Just food and watching the show at his place," Chloe said. "He recently bought an apartment here. I think he wants to be here when the baby comes so he can help Beca and Jesse with it. He's got the money. He has even talked about doing a couple shows around the LA area, or flying to Las Vegas for a week or two sporadically to do shows there."

"So, just a casual date then," Aubrey said. "Go casual. My guess is that this date might last late into the night?"

"I don't know if I want it to," Chloe admitted.

"What?" Aubrey said. "I thought you said this guy was amazing."

"He is," Chloe said. "And I really like him, but I don't want the relationship to move to fast. I don't want this one to get screwed up."

"Still go casual," Aubrey advised. "If you want it to go further, it will be easy to get in and out of your clothes. If not, it's just a comfortable TV date."

"Thanks Aubrey," Chloe said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Don't think that you are quite off the hook yet," Aubrey said. "I expect a full report on Benji and your exploits with him."

"Sure," Chloe said. "I gotta go. Bye!"

Chloe hung up the phone and started dressing rapidly so she wouldn't be late or second guess herself.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Chloe looked at her phone nervously as she waited to be exactly two minutes early to knock on Benji's door. She didn't want to be too early or too late, but early enough to show that she cared. God, what was wrong with her? She never acted like this before.

Chloe shook it off and knocked on Benji's front door. After a minute the door opened and Benji looked outside.

"Evening Milady," Benji said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Chloe obliged, and a smile grew on both of their faces.

"C'mon in," Benji said. "I made chicken alfredo. The show just started too, Beca's team is up second tonight."

Chloe walked into his apartment and took in her surroundings. They went to her place last night, so this was completely new to her. She expected the walls to be covered in Star Wars and Superhero stuff, but she was wrong. The apartment had a light tan color on the walls, and a darker brown for the dining room and kitchen. On the walls were pictures of Benji and his friends, what she guessed were his parents, and every once in a while, there was a old, framed movie poster that kinda tied the room in together.

"Wow," Chloe said. "This place looks great."

"Thanks," Benji said. "I think I found the right balance for my nerd stuff. I was a little crazy in college with it, but I think this looks better."

"It looks great," Chloe said. "A great bachelor pad for sure."

"Not exactly a bachelor at the moment," Benji said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "But I appreciate your compliment."

Chloe smiled like a little girl at Benji and he went into the kitchen to make a couple of plates.

"One scoop or two?" he asked.

"Just one," Chloe said. "Hey Benji?"

"Yeah," Benji said, scooping up her pasta.

"You know how last night, we hooked up," Chloe said.

"Not going to forget it anytime soon," Benji said with a smirk, adding a piece of fresh bread to both of their plates and pouring a couple of glasses of wine.

"I think we should hold off on that aspect for a while," Chloe said, averting her eyes.

Benji was about to respond when he knocked the loaf of bread off the counter. He picked it up off the ground and was about to speak up when Chloe kept going.

"I know you're probably pissed at me," Chloe said. "I know we've done it already, but I just don't want to ruin this by making it all about sex because I think I see a future with you and…."

"Chloe," Benji said, grabbing her attention.

Chloe stopped abruptly and looked up at Benji. Benji smiled and walked over to her, and grabbed both of her shoulders. He looked right into her eyes and began speaking.

"I'm in this for the long run too," he said. "I don't want this to ever end. If you don't want to have sex for a while, that is fine with me. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I've only had one girlfriend before this, but she never made me feel the things that you make me feel."

"You mean that?" Chloe asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Benji said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back and melted into him, pressing her lips on his. Benji tightened the embrace and deepened the kiss. When they both had to break for air, Benji was the first to speak.

"Now, let's eat before the food gets cold and trash talk your competition where there is no one to hear us."

 _ **A/N**_

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


End file.
